


【KK】爱……爱？爱！（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】爱……爱？爱！（全一回）

“这是什么东西？”刚刚录完一期综艺节目，堂本光一回到休息室后，就注意到了桌子上多出来的那个文件夹。

“您……您先看看。”经纪人刚好出去了，只有一个小助理在，他小心翼翼地答了句，经纪人回来后，就如蒙大赦地逃了。

好像后头有狼在追。

助理的奇怪举动，让光一对这个文件夹更加狐疑。

瞟了一眼经纪人，光一打开文件夹，刚看了一行字，就重新合上了封面。

然后，将那东西轻轻丢在桌子上，似笑非笑地对经纪人扬起了一条眉毛。

“包养合同？是上头的意思？”

“也算，也不算。”和小助理相比，经纪人显然淡定了许多。

“那你给我解释解释，哪些算，哪些不算？”

“你不是最近想弄音乐剧么，高层说他们不管，资金你自己去找。你也知道，有钱投资的老板一听说座长是个从来没演过音乐剧的偶像，全都开始跟我打太极。好不容易找到了一个愿意投资的，他说可以全投，赔了算他的，但要你签下这个。”

经纪人用下巴指了指桌上那一沓A4打印纸。

“就是说，这钱我得靠卖屁眼来赚？”

“别说的那么难听，上面又没写一定会发生性关系。再说了以前也没见你这么抗拒……”

“我他妈拼死拼活爬到现在这个位置，就是为了不干这种事你他妈难道不知道？”光一瞬间就毛了，不管经纪人比他大好几岁且从他出道开始就一直对他不离不弃，火气上来了也就没控制着音量。

“我倒觉得这是个捷径。”经纪人却丝毫没有受光一发火的影响，依旧冷静地分析着，“公司高层已经摆明了什么都不管，要么你就放弃主演音乐剧的想法，老老实实地上综艺，出专辑，开演唱会，要么就签了这个合同，半年期过，资金到手。否则光靠你我去拉赞助，无非就是天天晚上被灌酒，大老板们把咱们当猴耍，还可能白被人家上一回。”

“……”光一不吱声了，他其实也清楚，经纪人说的是实话。

“往好的方面想想，起码人家开出的条件不是你不熟悉不知道的，被包养这个事，好歹不是第一次……”经纪人干笑一声，也知道自己在睁着眼睛说瞎话。

“藤原大哥……”光一深深叹了口气，经纪人却面露喜色，对方这个语气这个称呼，就表示他已经开始软化了。

“而且你肯定没好好看合同吧，不是什么中年油腻大叔，人家年龄好像还跟你一样都是二十四岁……啊对，和你同姓。”经纪人电话这时候响了起来，他低头看一眼号码，说完他要说的，示意光一把合同从头到尾仔细看一遍，就接起电话出了休息室。

和我一个姓？

那就是堂本株式会社社长的儿子咯？

光一脑子里浮现出了一个快六十岁的大叔。他是见过堂本社长的，身为东京都的房地产大鳄，堂本充久用卖地皮的钱弄了很多子公司，其中一个他们旗下的饮料公司还找光一做过代言人，和经纪人一起去谈合同的时候，曾和这个大老板有过一面之缘。

他没怎么听说过社长夫人，倒是他唯一的儿子在娱乐圈里十分出名。

堂本剛，今年二十四岁，身为正八经的富二代，家中独子，从小含着金汤匙长大，仅有的优点大概就是十分能花钱。喜欢玩喜欢闹，父亲也从来不管他，要什么给什么，要多少钱就给出多少钱，据说他手里握着公司5%的股份，每年红利就数目可观，除此之外，他还拿着一张黑卡，是父亲送给他的成人礼，可以无上限刷钱。

长相可爱，出手大方，男女不忌，但唯一的要求就是对方要漂亮。因为这个，想爬上堂本剛床的，连光一身处这个圈子当红的男星女星，都大有人在。

但光一一向对这种人敬而远之。

因为他从小就长得好看，刚刚签约成为偶像的那会儿，有好几个喜欢漂亮男孩的大老板都看上了他。当时藤原帮他推掉了能推掉的，可没办法拒绝的，就威逼利诱带哄骗地让当时只有十六岁的小少年跟着上了老板的车。

其实严格来说，也不能算是包养，只不过是陪着上了两三次床，怕被人盯上，频率也不高。

虽然后来藤原狠敲了那几个老板一笔，但也给光一留下了十分深的心理阴影。可人在屋檐下，不得不低头，藤原唯一能为光一做的，就是安慰他，把他送回家后陪着他，默默地任由光一在浴室里几乎将自己洗脱了一层皮。

这样的事持续了两年，后来光一即使再忙也没有疏于锻炼，希望自己形象上脱离雌雄莫辩的纤细少年，让那些变态能因此转移注意力。

事实也正如光一所料，当他属于男性阳刚的一面慢慢展现出来后，再加上年轻偶像层出不穷，光一的人气慢慢上来了，他们也就转移了目标，去找其他男孩子了。

这让光一松了一大口气。

没想到，已经过了这么多年，当年事，又再次重演了。

光一从来不喜欢男人，那仅有的两次短暂的所谓被包养经历，想起来都让他犯恶心。

即使知道了对方是个跟他年纪一样的二十四岁男人，长得也不错，似乎他还可以作攻方，光一也并不打算签了这玩意。

他有心在公司的合约到期以后就不再续约，而是从偶像转型去演舞台剧，因为在光一看来，合约期满自己就快过了偶像的黄金时期，他也不可能一直在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，再加上自己很喜欢演戏，当舞台剧演员是个不错的选择。

实在不行就等到三十岁再解约，跟公司商量多接几个剧和电影演，等这些人看见他的实力了，就不愁没有人投资。

还没等他盘算完，放下电话的经纪人就脸色十分不好地回到了休息室。

“现在就把合同签了吧，光一。”

“哈？为什么这么急？”光一睁大了眼睛，满脸的难以置信，连拒绝的话都忘了说。

“你三天前跟Bella一起吃了晚餐，然后把她带回家了吧？人家追着跟拍了你一路，现在用照片和合同做交换，如果你不签，他们就把照片发给所有的八卦杂志和报社。”藤原说得咬牙切齿，也不知道到底是在跟光一生气，还是在跟那个该死的偷拍者生气。

“不可能啊！我明明……”慌乱之中，光一说漏了嘴。

“你想说你明明注意过周围，现在他们是在讹诈对不对？”藤原已经快要骂人了，他调出手机相册几乎把屏幕戳到了光一的脸上，“你给我自己看！”

屏幕上，赫然是那天带着帽子却没戴口罩的自己，还有他秘密交往的女朋友，模特Bella。

这下子，解释什么都没用了。

“人家强调了，签完合同就赶紧分手。”

“分手？！”藤原的话让光一脸色大变。

“你他妈想什么呢！就算人家不要求，你他妈也得给老子分手！”气急败坏的藤原开始口不择言，“你他妈现在是偶像！偶像知不知道！不分手难道还等着结婚吗！那你明天就给我把违约金拿来，然后撕了合约趁早滚蛋！”

挨了经纪人劈头盖脸一通臭骂，光一憋着气签了合同，又在藤原的监视下给Bella打电话分了手，然后将所有的账，全算在了堂本剛头上。

本来就厌恶被男人包养，现在他更是将对方讨厌到了骨子里。

 

有些人进入娱乐圈是兴趣使然，有些人是为了成名，而像光一这种，入行的初衷则纯粹是为了钱。

他想做这份能赚大钱的工作。

从小生活在关西的兵库县，堂本光一是城市里贫穷家庭长大的孩子，因为成绩优秀，机缘巧合下考入了当地有名的私立高中。可周围同学几乎都是大少爷大小姐，让他这个平民出身的穷小子显得十分格格不入。

来自同龄人隐隐的排挤和孤立，让当时的小少年产生了一定要出人头地成为有钱人的想法，走在大街上的时候看到了他现在经纪公司招练习生的广告，想着如果成为偶像那以后就是有钱人了，光一就自己投了简历。

不仅是自己想变成有钱人，他也想让父母不再为了钱而吵架，也希望他们出门可以毫不犹豫地叫计程车，买想买的衣服，吃想吃的水果，而不是成天算计着节约花销，尽可能地攒钱以备不时之需。

进入公司这八年里，他吃了很多苦，受了很多委屈，但光一一直觉得自己的付出是值得的，他的确换来了有钱有品质的生活，也让父母的日子不再过得捉襟见肘。

他在东京都的繁华地段买得起公寓了，虽然只是个2LDK的房子；有自己的车代步出行了，虽然也不是什么名牌豪车；肚子饿的时候可以考虑的餐厅范围更大了，再也不需要去找便宜的拉面馆或便利店的饭团充饥。

所以即使并没有红得发紫、如日中天，光一还是对现在的生活比较满意，起码现在经纪人有底气拒绝掉那些有非分之想的合作和邀约。

可光一还是失算了，交的第二个女朋友就被人家拍到了共进晚餐和一起回家的画面，让对方捏到了把柄，不得不签下那个让光一倍感羞辱的合同。

对方也不算特别过分，合同只有半年，需要光一在没有通告的情况下随叫随到，半年合同到期后，钱就会打到为了舞台剧专门成立的工作账号上，绝不拖延。

即便如此，光一依旧觉得这是堂本剛仗势欺人的流氓行径。

 

第一份“工作”来得很快，签完合同的当晚，光一就接到了经纪人的电话，让他开车去接刚刚在俱乐部玩到尽兴的堂本剛回家。

夜猫子堂本光一看了一下墙上的钟，凌晨三点二十。

“对了，你明天后天休息，还记得吧……”藤原好死不死地在电话里提醒了一句，拿着手机的光一，当即就脸黑了。

“我记得，真是谢谢你了！”光一咬着牙说完，不等对方开口就挂了电话。

他妈的，当我是上门服务的牛郎吗！

拿起钥匙臭着脸出门，根据导航上的定位来到了俱乐部后门，光一戴着口罩帽子全副武装地缩在车里等着，四点多一点，一群摇摇晃晃的公子哥就从后门里晃了出来。

一身艳丽时尚到不行的堂本剛就混在其中，非常好认，因为只有他在一刻不停地傻笑，还搂过送出来的女招待在人家脸上狠狠亲了一口。

呵，纨绔子弟。

光一嗤笑，下车迎着那群人走了过去。

“奈奈酱，你，你今天晚上，太，太可爱啦，我，我要给你买首饰，买，买包包！”堂本剛还在口齿不清地讨好女孩子，脚步踉跄中，被光一扶在了怀里。

“剛先生，我们走吧？”光一低声询问着，没想到醉鬼听了他的话，瞪圆了眼睛皱着眉头就直勾勾盯着他。

“你，你是，谁啊？”噘着嘴巴，嘟嘟囔囔的话，黏糊糊的嗓音。

“我是堂本光一，剛先生。”光一压低了嗓子在他耳边告诉他。

“光？什么光？哦哦哦是你呀，你真听话！让你过来，你就过来了……”想了半天，突然恍然大悟，“我是，我是堂本剛，请多指教，嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

光一没理他的胡言乱语，跟其他人点点头以示打招呼后，就带着人向自己的车那里走了过去。

“老板？老板！”一个助理模样的男孩子从后面慌慌张张地追上了他们。

“杰西……光……带我回去啦，你自己，打车回家吧，需要，我再叫你……”说完，就从钱包里掏出好几张一万日元的钞票塞进助理的怀里。

老板今天喝得有点多，杰西将担忧的目光投向了想要把自己老板带走的人。

光一看了看四周，发现其他人都离着挺远，他就拉下了口罩，让杰西看清了自己的面容。

杰西恍然大悟的神色让光一心里不舒服极了，给他一种自己已经被觊觎了好长时间的感觉。当下也不再说什么，只是果断地转身离开。

好不容易将软得像面条一样的人塞进后座，他却又闹着坐副驾驶，不让就顺势滚到地上，大有你不答应我我就睡大马路的架势，气得光一恨不得踹他一脚。

理智跟合同内容及时阻止了他，光一没辙，只能好言好语地哄着劝着自己的金主坐上了副驾驶，给他系好安全带，就开车跟着导航往堂本剛的豪宅开去了。

半路上，剛就睡着了。

光一在等红灯的时候闲极无聊，就侧头打量对方的长相。

细腻的皮肤，垂到肩膀的卷发，好像还有好几缕挑染，就是光线原因看不清什么颜色的。眉毛浓密，鼻梁挺拔，睫毛比很多女孩子都长。那张上唇有点三角形的嘴巴微微张着，头歪向一边，睡得毫无防备。

跟小孩似的，还是个漂亮任性的小孩。

看着剛的睡颜，光一心里默默地下了结论。

公平地讲，堂本剛长得很不错，光一甚至觉得他如果出道当偶像的话，成就未必在自己之下，也许有家里的资源顶着，能成为国民级爱豆也说不定。

直到回过神发现自己错过了又一个绿灯，才摇了摇头，觉得自己大概是有病，琢磨这人要不要当爱豆干什么，跟他堂本光一又没关系。

现在应该关心的是到了家怎么说服自己的金主洗洗就睡，光一可是见识到了剛的胡搅蛮缠，他觉得，如果对方再作那么一下子，他就很难控制住自己不要把这个醉鬼揍一顿了。

好在醉鬼一直没醒，就保持着熟睡的状态被光一搬进了家门。

剛住的是独栋，大房子三层带车库露台足有三百平米，家里灯并没有关上，室内亮的很。光一把人扔在一楼客厅的沙发上就楼上楼下的找卧室，最后在二楼找到了疑似是主卧的地方。

把剛扒了衣服塞进被窝，光一低头却对上了一双亮晶晶的大眼睛，差点被吓得蹦起来。

你醒了怎么也不吱一声！

好歹忍住了没破口大骂，就见床上躺着的人一脸理所当然地拽着他的袖子，“陪我睡！”

……我他妈是应该感谢你今天晚上没闹着要跟我上床，还是应该怨恨你非要把我留下？

事到如今，光一终于知道自家经纪人到底为啥提醒他有两天休假了。

感情我其实是来当保姆的吧！

可金主大人的话光一也不能明着拒绝，想找个这里没有自己洗漱用品的借口就被对方一句话给怼了回去，“隔壁卧室洗手间的柜子里有一次性的洗漱用品。”

光一彻底没辙了，只能认命地去洗漱，然后脱了外衣只穿内裤的上了床。

“原来你睡觉只穿内裤……”剛在车上的一觉睡得酒醒了一部分，他趁着光一洗漱的功夫套上了自己的睡衣，长衣长裤将身体包裹得严严实实，和光一形成了鲜明对比。

“睡吧。”光一没接茬，只是敷衍了一句，就闭上了眼睛。

他在家的时候其实是裸睡的，在这里当然不可能连内裤也脱了。

结果眼睛还没闭上几秒，一具软乎乎暖烘烘的身子就贴了过来。光一按下自己不知道第多少次的骂人冲动，猛地睁开了眼睛。

身体上的触觉已经让他明白，自己被对方给当抱枕了，一条胳膊横过他的胸口，一条腿压着他的两条腿，让人直痒痒的头发抵着他的肩膀，然后打个秀气的哈欠道一声“晚安”，就不再说话。

晨光微熹，已经睡着了的人，和完全没有睡意的人，形成了鲜明的对比。

 

“哈啊——下午好呀，光一。”睡饱了的人心满意足地伸了个懒腰，张开眼睛，笑嘻嘻地看着他一直搂着的人形抱枕。

“……下午好，剛先生。”

“叫我剛。”脸有些圆的人稍显强硬地要求后，又放软了语调，“睡得好吗？”

“还好。”

“那就行。我饿了，你去给我做饭吧？”看都没看对方的脸色就顺着话说下去，让光一很难不觉得他问这个纯粹是敷衍了事。

否则剛就能知道光一撒谎了——他几乎没怎么睡。虽然困得厉害，可光一一则很久都没和别人一起睡过了，再则他有点认床，最烦人的就是剛睡觉不太老实，一会儿翻个身，一会儿毛毛虫似的蠕动一下，咂吧咂吧嘴，偏偏两个人贴得极近，光一本来想挪一挪拉开点距离，可他都快掉床底下去了，这距离也没拉开，剛一直贴着他。好不容易趁着对方翻身的功夫回到他最开始躺着的位置，就又被缠上了。

所以，光一就一直在“快睡着——被吵醒——快睡着——被吵醒”这令人抓狂的状态里循环着。

现在，害得他一直没睡的罪魁祸首，居然理所当然的要他做饭？

脸呢？

“为什么？”从凌晨四点开始堆积的不满，堆积到下午两点，光一终于忍不下去了。

“因为我付了钱包养你啊。难道你不会做饭？”剛回答得理所当然，甚至还有些诧异光一为什么问这么白痴的问题。

光一顿时就跟吞了只苍蝇似的。

穿了衣服就下床，光一拼命在脑子里告诫自己，“不能揍他，不能出言不逊，看在音乐剧的份上，看在他没去找Bella麻烦的份上，看在我的把柄捏在他手里的份上，不要生气不要生气……”

“那要不我们点外卖吧？哎呀不是我说你，应该学学做饭的，男人会厨艺更吸引人知不知道……”

“我会做饭。冰箱里有什么食材？”光一打断了剛的自说自话，语气又冷又硬。

“我不知道，不过应该都是新鲜的，助理四五天就会换一批放进去。”剛跟听不出来光一不高兴似的，得知光一会做饭后，情绪又变得高涨了起来。

“我要喝卡布奇诺！”见光一已经走出去了，剛冲着他的背影补充了一句。

光一也没让他看见自己的大白眼。

算了，饭都做了，你家要是有设备有材料，我他妈就给你冲一杯卡布奇诺！带拉花的那种！谁叫我他妈之前在节目上学过调咖啡呢！

结果，厨房里不仅有设备有材料，还是那种特别顶级的咖啡豆，和比很多咖啡店里还要大的咖啡机。

双开门大冰箱里的食材应有尽有，光一不去管这个一看就十指不沾阳春水的大少爷冰箱里要这么多新鲜食材干嘛，他挑了几样自己会的而且好做的，就忙活了起来。

专心做饭的人并没有注意到，起了床的大少爷就一直坐在餐桌旁偷瞄他忙碌的背影，手里捏着个当幌子的手机，嘴角一抹可疑的甜笑。

单面煎蛋，生火腿，烤面包片做的牛油果三明治，一杯卡布奇诺，一杯黑咖啡，十几分钟后，光一就做了一顿足可以开店拿出去卖的简餐。

而剛给出的评价，是果断用手机“喀嚓！喀嚓！”拍了两张照片，手指翻飞地发ins，“男朋友的爱心早午餐~”发完了还展示给光一看。

一脸嘚瑟样。

光一懒得理他，觉得这行为幼稚又可笑。

他们到底是什么关系彼此都心知肚明，就算网络上披着马甲，不该露的也一样都不能露，用手机给食物消一遍毒然后套上滤镜发出去意义何在？自欺欺人么？

反正拍的就是吃的，光一也就没说什么。爱发啥发啥吧，赶紧吃完了回家睡觉才是大事。

“我开动啦~”说完剛就拿起三明治，“啊呜”咬了一大口。

“好吃！”连眼睛都亮了。

“您喜欢就好。”光一客气一笑，继续吃自己的煎蛋。

不得不说，虽然这个小少爷看着就是不会做饭的样子，可冰箱里的食材都是顶级的，煎蛋做出来的味道都和光一平时吃的不太一样。

光一并不是个重口腹之欲的人，依旧觉得真是挺好吃的，再看看对面满足感几乎从身体里溢出来了的剛，嗯，吃货无异了。

那副浑身的细胞都在愉悦的样子，让光一都怀疑自己是不是真的做出了什么珍馐，可除了食材比他接触到的要好上不少，就都是寻常的味道啊。

这小少爷，这么喜欢吃东西么。

煎蛋好吃，三明治好吃，咖啡好喝，生火腿因为是光一切的，也好吃。

剛没有光一以为的那样挑三拣四地嫌弃，像他想象中的苛刻金主，而是把饭桌子上能夸的都夸了个遍。再联想到昨天晚上其实醉的没那么厉害的人也并没有非要和他做，只是陪睡了一宿而已，光一觉得他有些懂了，原来小少爷是想和他玩恋爱游戏。

光一认为自己猜的没错，当即就松了一大口气。对他来说，陪着玩玩可比一开始就两个人坦诚相对真刀真枪地上要容易多了。

反正就半年呗，如果半年以后Bella真能像她说的那样等自己，光一觉得，跟这个姑娘结婚过一辈子也是挺好的。

想到昨天下午她在电话里对自己的理解和那些温言软语，还有那句“光酱，我等你，等你半年。”光一就不由自主地软下了眉眼，真是个好姑娘，在群魔乱舞的娱乐圈，尤其是盛传肮脏的模特界，能找到这样一位女朋友，光一觉得自己真是幸运。

“呐，光一？”

“是，剛先生。”对方突如其来的插话，打断了光一的想入非非。

“fufufu叫我剛。”

“……剛。”

“过两天你就搬进来吧，没有通告的时候就给我做做饭，合同我给你追加三千万！你做饭真好吃！”说着剛还意犹未尽似的舔舔嘴，“泡的咖啡也好喝！”

“这个……”光一想毫不犹豫地直接拒绝，即使能如此轻松多得三千万的投资，也想拒绝。

剛的话，让光一刚刚在对方夸他时候积累起来的为数不多的好印象，全都土崩瓦解。

就说他是个任性又专横的小少爷，从来都不为别人考虑！搬进来？你说得轻巧，怎么不想想我方不方便呢！

“不用担心啦，我这里你有的我都有，你没有的我也有。房间也多得是，不过我还是比较喜欢抱着你睡，你不会给我添麻烦的！”剛大咧咧一摆手，表示自己十分为光一着想。

“您这个决定有些，有些突然，我安排一下，一，一周以后，一周后我搬进来，您看可以吗，剛……剛。”光一权衡再三，总算在对方不会翻脸的前提下，给自己争取了七天的时间，说完后，颇有些忐忑地等着对方答话，他真是怕这小子说什么“你今天就住下”这样的话。

“唔……好吧，”万幸，剛想了想，终于不情不愿地松了口，“那说好了哦，今天是周三，下周三，你要出现在这所房子里。把合同也带上，我们重新签一份！”

“那你看，我可不可以，回去换身衣服什么的？”趁着对方心情还不错，光一见缝插针地提出了自己的意愿。

“行吧，你回去吧，桌子不用管了待会儿帮工会来收拾，下周三见哦，光~酱~”

被最后那句“光酱”弄出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，光一如蒙大赦，赶紧走了。

“哼，一周么……时间足够了。”看着光一逃也似的背影，剛冷笑一声，拿起手机就拨了个电话。

“喂？上野叔叔？嗯，是小剛，我记得您公司里好像有个叫Bella的模特？对，对，明天她有空吗？我想见她一面……”

 

一周以后，拎着一个箱子站在剛家门口的光一是什么心情？

是愤怒，极度的愤怒。

因为Bella出国了，她的经纪人带着她去了位于华盛顿的总公司发展，从此她可以登上世界舞台，这对于一个刚刚年满二十的模特来说，前途可谓不可限量。

这也就意味着，光一这个打心眼里认定的女朋友，彻底跟他拜拜了。

怎么可能这么巧，用脚趾头想都能想明白这是谁在中间搞的鬼，光一虽然惊讶于这个纨绔子居然有这么大的能量和本事，但更多的是想要把剛生吃了的心。

像这种富二代，果然没有一个好东西！

在听到来打扫卫生的阿姨告诉自己，剛到夏威夷玩去了，光一那满腔的愤怒也渐渐冷静了下来，还隐隐生出了点后怕——要是剛现在在家，他压不住火做点什么出格的事情，那投资的事情，估计就彻底的黄了。

冷静冷静，能相安无事地度过这半年，就是他最大的胜利。

半个月以后，剛回到了家。

到家后也没让光一给他做饭，只是阴着脸，将正在客厅打游戏的人拽进卧室，带着几分命令的口气吩咐光一，“脱衣服，上床！”

看看外面的太阳，光一把诧异埋在心底，这大白天的，发什么疯？

他把“上床”的意思给理解错了，正在给自己做心理建设，努力地将剛想象成女孩子，对方就已经迅速换好了衣服，见光一傻杵在床边，脸色更加不好地使劲一扯，走神的人就一头栽了下去。

“赶紧给我躺好！”剛也不管光一是不是把家居服给脱了，语气更冲道。

虽然不太明白剛到底什么意思，不过光一看出来他是真的心情非常糟糕，权衡一下就迅速得出了结论，现在还是能顺着就顺着，不要触了他的霉头为妙。

同时看着剛穿好的睡衣也反应了过来，自己是会错了意，幸好刚刚那一犹豫，反倒让事情不会变得尴尬了。

光一躺好之后，剛就像上次一样缠了上来，很快就呼吸变得均匀，陷入了沉睡。

祖宗心满意足了，被生拉硬扯拖上床的人就瞪着一双无语的眼睛，后悔自己为什么没把手机或者平板顺手揣兜里。

他倒是非常想下去拿完了再回来躺着，可一动剛就哼唧一声，一动剛就哼唧一声，担心把人吵醒小少爷大发脾气撕毁合同赞助告吹，光一就只能忍着无聊数羊打发时间了。

你说这叫什么事儿！

净顾着可怜自己外加懊恼一臂范围之内没有丝毫可以解闷的东西，光一完全忽略了扒在他身上熟睡的人，眼睛下那浓重的阴影，以及较之之前苍白一些的脸颊。

乱七八糟想了一堆有的没的，过了大概一个小时，光一也稀里糊涂的睡着了。

 

睁开眼睛，天已经黑了，房间里灯亮着，剛已经醒了，正靠在床头玩手机。

“我饿了。”看见光一睡醒，剛立即将手机放下，语气里有着几分不满。

“……我马上就去做饭。”看在剛等到他醒过来再提要求的份上，光一沉默一下，便没有跟剛呛声。

最近公司有个新的三男三女偶像组合出道，忙着推他们的时候有些忽略了光一，再加上这六个孩子都长得十分好看，甚至有一个男孩长得比光一还要帅气一些，新人风头正盛，光一人气有些下滑，藤原劝过他几回，发现无果后就放任自流了。

所以才有了光一悠悠闲闲在家里打游戏的时间。

哦，还有给金主少爷做饭。

好好地睡了一觉，又有美食投喂，剛的脸色和心情都比中午那会儿好了许多，还有心思跟光一闲聊两句，吃完饭以后磨着光一要和他一起打游戏。

光一就只是嗯啊应着，不拒绝，不反对。你愿意玩就玩吧，打得烂我也不说什么。

偶尔瞥一眼正捏着手柄认真盯着屏幕的人，剛的眉眼，终于彻底的柔和了下来。

他也没想到，这次的夏威夷之行，会因为自己的溺水而提前结束。剛在飞机上几乎没怎么睡，一合眼就仿佛身处海底，不敢呼吸，生怕将咸涩的海水吸进肺里。

情绪恶劣，精神状况糟糕，好几天都没休息好，本着试一试的心态将光一拖到床上，居然助眠效果奇佳。

不愧是我看上的人。

小少爷心里暗自得意。

 

悠闲的日子毕竟短暂，剛回来以后，他们重新签了那份拖了好几周的合同，第一笔款也进了账户，拿着钱去和那些编剧打交道，也让光一心里有了底气。

按照光一的想法，他不愿意排演现成的音乐剧，他想的是重新写剧本，最好能进军帝国剧场，将自己的音乐剧打造成《歌剧魅影》、《悲惨世界》、《西区故事》这类年年上演，长盛不衰的名剧。

这是光一藏起来的野心，连藤原他都没说过。他很清楚，一旦将这话说出来，人家都会觉得他是神经病，不自量力。

工作和通告要做，公司给光一出了一张单曲，算是将人气拉回来了些，工作之余要到处找编剧，找到人之后就要约时间吃饭，同时还要顾虑着剛，从夏威夷回来之后，他就不再只满足于搂着光一睡觉，还有吃他做的饭了。

剛开始找光一上床。这在光一看来，却是那悬着的靴子终于落地了。

所谓的包养，不就是皮肉生意么。

心里没什么感觉地在剛的要求下给他清理，扩张，光一对这一套谈不上熟悉，但也绝对不陌生。只不过身份掉了个个儿，有些异样罢了。

不过他真心没什么上男人的经验，第一次双方都谈不上尽兴，光一有点弄疼了剛，正当他犹豫再犹豫要不要干脆给他口出来算了的时候，剛就主动拉着他的手让他握住自己的小兄弟，然后发泄似的啃咬上了光一的嘴唇。

光一帮着剛撸出来的时候，高潮中的人后穴不自觉地收缩，也让光一射了出来。

有了第一次就有第二次，积累了经验之后，剛似乎就开始将光一当做是固定且唯一的床伴了，频率也不高，平均一周一次。其余的时间也不是非抱着光一睡不可，剛有个跟人那么长的大抱枕，光一有工作不能回家的时候，他就搂着那个睡。

这还是某一天光一到家后发现剛早回了，正缩在被窝里抱着抱枕睡得香。

光一气结，你他妈有抱枕还非要抱着我睡！什么毛病！

但他未来转型的指望在人家手里捏着，光一就只能当做自己从来都不知道这个，在剛要求一起睡觉的时候，乖乖地上床给人家当抱枕搂着，让本来跟别人在一张床上铁定睡不着的光一，都渐渐习惯了剛的体温和怀抱。

不过光一给自己找的理由，是最近实在太累，就算让他站着都快要睡着了，更不用说好好地躺在床上了。

 

半年的时间转瞬即逝。

在这期间，光一找到了编剧，付了剧本的定金，拿到了投资的全部费用，开始跟剧场方面接洽，张口上来就要在人家那个观众席八百多个的镜框式舞台演出。

剧场经理只当他是初生牛犊不怕虎，收了钱就乐呵呵地答应了下来，然后将那份幸灾乐祸看热闹的心存着，就等着光一赔得老底朝上，最好是连舞台剧班子都搭不起来，他们就可以把定金当违约金收下了。不少呢。

可经理的如意算盘注定要落空了，这一台编导演服化道全由年轻人组成的音乐剧，连演七场，好评如潮，场场爆满，座长堂本光一更是因此洗脱了不少偶像只靠脸吃饭的谩骂，不管是观众还是业内人士，都第一次将演技和光一这个人联系了起来。

千秋场致辞的时候，面对着台下的观众，光一觉得，自己这一年多以来的辛苦，为了赞助费受的那些委屈和迫不得已，全都值了。

今年只演了七场，可为此带来的节目邀请就已经排到了两个月后。明年争取进军帝国剧场，演满一个月，以后的每一年，还可以开启全国巡演……

光一的好心情，在进入休息室见到那个阴魂不散的家伙后，就全都跑了个干净。

“扣酱~祝你舞台剧千秋快乐哦~”堂本剛像没骨头一样地斜靠在乐屋榻榻米的懒人沙发上，手里还拎着个车钥匙晃晃荡荡。

“送你的礼物，充满感激的收下吧。”说着，剛就将那个有着一匹扬起前蹄的银色马装饰的钥匙丢了过来，“在后院停着，我觉得你一定会喜欢。”

“条件是什么？”光一接过车钥匙，却只是目光沉沉地看着剛。

剛一脸“你真聪明”的表情，伸出了一根手指头，“当我一周的秘密情人，咱们去迈阿密度假。”

“我若是拒绝呢？”光一现在巴不得和这个甩不脱的狗皮膏药撇清关系。

“那我就只能公开咱们之前那个合同咯。”剛说得一脸遗憾，也让光一几乎咬碎了一口牙。

世界上没有比堂本剛更臭不要脸的人了！

当初合同到期后，光一拿到了全部的赞助费，本以为从此他们银货两讫，各不相干，自己也能一门心思地投入到舞台剧的排练选角上去。

结果第二天，光一就在剧场里见到了堂本剛，打着投资人的旗号，几乎天天赖在光一的排练场。

光一无数次地想把添乱的人给轰出去，可剛管导演叫哥哥，管剧场老板叫叔叔，经理得了老板的吩咐，对着剛比对着光一还客气，光一一点辙都没有。

排练就坐在一边安安静静地看着，到了饭点就给所有人定外卖，晚上大家一起出去吃饭永远都是剛买单，光一曾提出AA制，剛却以投资方请客为由拒绝了，并说了一大堆冠冕堂皇的话，现在掏两顿饭钱没关系，到时候好好演戏多卖票，就是对他最好的报答了云云。

剛长得漂亮还特别会说话，明眼人都能看出来他是因为光一才一直待在剧场跟着排练的，暧昧的目光就经常在两个人身上逡巡，偶尔也打趣两句。

光一闹不明白小少爷到底是真的对音乐剧排练感兴趣呢，还是逗着他玩很有意思呢，都没法对共演者们的眼神和打趣做出正确反应。

最过分的是，堂本剛居然在有人问到“剛桑，你是不是喜欢上光一桑了？”的时候，超级不好意思地红了脸！这特么比直接承认了更赤裸裸好吗！

明面上他们一个投资方一个座长，私底下的那份为期半年的合同除了藤原、光一和剛之外，圈里没人知道。因此，其他人有“剛桑要跟光一桑交往”这样的想法，再正常不过。

新晋座长就只能吃这个哑巴亏，并且在心里暗骂剛给他搅黄了多少次约女孩子的机会。

是的，小心眼的光一，还在记恨着剛将他的女朋友远远地送到华盛顿去的仇。在光一看来，如果不是剛横插一脚，他现在跟Bella的地下恋情，还能甜甜蜜蜜好好地进行下去，并且长长久久。

唯一让光一欣慰的，就是自己公司的高层见他真的拉来了投资，也信守承诺，给他提供足够的排练时间，还顺手帮忙宣传了一波他新的音乐剧。虽然光一不想再续约的心几乎已经摆到台面上了，但高层现在还处在观望状态。

如果音乐剧反响好，那一个长久的舞台剧演员朋友、合作者，绝对比一个三十岁以后就会开始走下坡路的偶像要更值得经营。如果反响平平甚至恶评如潮，那公司也就不用担心堂本光一这个还算是挣钱的商品跑掉了，他肯定是会再至少续五年合约的。

老板和员工都不是蠢货，也就省了很多在中间较劲的功夫。

尽管如此，剛时不时用曝光包养合同来威胁光一的行为，也让光一万分恼火。

上次也是，半年期满，追加的三千万剛给换成了一套六本木的高级公寓送给光一，还振振有词，“这套公寓我付了一年的房租比三千万还多呢好吧！”

不仅理直气壮，而且认为光一不领情不道谢是十分过分的行为。

这次也一样，表面恭喜实则威胁地让光一陪他去迈阿密待七天，也不管光一是不是有工作要做。至于那辆法拉利，对钱多到烧手的小少爷来说，就跟买一部手机区别也不大吧。没准是谁贿赂他爸的礼物，叫社长转手丢给自己儿子了也说不定。

“什么时候走？”本身就很喜欢车的光一想明白了以后，就攥着车钥匙问了一句，以示这件事有的商量。

“明天晚上。那边什么都有，你带着护照和钱包就行了。”剛并没有为光一几乎已经答应了的语气而欣喜——在剛看来，光一答应是理所当然的事情，也是他一定要促成的结果。

“我的工作怎么办？”光一尽量心平气和地问。

“让杰西和你的经纪人去解决，他们有经验。”剛还是那副理所当然的语气。

光一紧紧地抿住了自己的嘴唇，防止他憋不住自己的怒火。心中反复告诫自己，为了名声和以后，他必须忍了，否则合同曝光，后果不堪设想。而他百分之一百万地肯定，剛会说到做到，如果光一不答应明天跟剛去迈阿密，那剛就一定会将合同曝光。

包养合同曝光以后，这事只会在小少爷的生平里添上一笔风流倜傥的桃花债，但光一就完蛋了。

所以他只能选择给藤原打电话说明情况，被对方骂一顿后，还要面带微笑地和共演者们去庆功，开着那辆剛送给他的扎眼的大红色法拉利，副驾驶拉着明天晚上要和他一起去迈阿密的人，前往订好了包间的饭店。

总算是剛大发慈悲，没让光一送他回家的时候顺便进家门大战三百回合，而是把人放回了家。

 

可迈阿密之行却远算不上愉快。

前四天还好，虽然剛一如既往地肆意妄为想一出是一出，而且这次出国的只有光一和他两个人，照顾大少爷的重担就落到了光一身上，不过有了之前半年的经验，光一对他提出的无理要求还能搞定。

第五天，他们在海边的咖啡厅里遇见了和女伴出游的Bella。

还是光一看见了前女友，趁着剛上厕所的功夫主动上前打招呼。

一个没时间交男朋友，一个因为这样那样的原因没有交女朋友，两个人因为剛横插一杠子导致分手意外地没有变得老死不相往来，他们依旧当对方是好朋友，相谈甚欢一不小心就忘了时间场合，等光一想起剛之后一抬头，就看见大少爷喝着一杯果汁笑得冷飕飕的盯着他不知道看了多长时间。

完蛋了。

这是光一脑子里出现的第一个想法。

随即又反应过来，我慌什么慌，碰见熟人了聊一会忘了时间又不是什么大事，甩脸子给谁看呢！就算遇见的是前女友，可旁观者都能明白他俩根本不可能复合，更何况是导致这个局面出现的当事人呢！

他堂本剛凭什么生气？

但剛还就是生气了。

回去的路上就开始各种找别扭，还是那种十分恶劣的找别扭。什么一个红绿灯没过去啦，什么车停的没有贴近路缘石啦，什么关门的声音太大啦，全是鸡毛蒜皮的小破事。

一回两回光一就忍了，可从那个下午开始，不仅剛取消了之后的一系列行程，包括之前答应好的去参加一个光一十分喜欢的F1赛车手也会参加的冷餐会，还持续不断地一直找别扭找到后半夜两点多。

就是神仙也得发火了。

光一不是神仙，也从来都不是什么好脾气，他只是因为把柄在对方手里而强行克制自己，克制的最终结果是光一冷静地告诉剛一声，“我出去转转。”就拿上手机走出家门，闷头步行两公里去便利店买了三瓶啤酒，脸色阴沉得连墙根底下靠着的小混混都退避三舍。

拿着啤酒直接用牙齿恶狠狠地咬开盖子，一口气喝干一瓶，就把瓶子砸碎在墙上，又喝干一瓶，又砸碎一个空瓶，三个瓶子如法炮制，才算是稍稍出了胸中那口恶气。

等光一晃回去的时候天都微微凉了，剛的房门紧闭，他也懒得去查看对方到底是不是睡了——没准推开门迎头就会被丢一个枕头，他才不去挑衅，虽然心中认定是剛在无理取闹。

他们买的是往返的机票，改签也可以，但改签就没有头等舱可坐，惹得剛又发了好一通火。

后来的两天，他们都在沉默中度过。

虽然光一依旧会安排午饭和晚饭，或者自己做，或者用磕磕绊绊的英文叫外卖，不过俩人都没什么交流，即使剛过了气头浑身都散发着“你快来哄哄我”的气息，光一这回却只是敷衍，惜字如金。

剛也自知理亏，光一的恶劣态度倒是没有引得他再次发脾气什么的，最后两天，相安无事。

 

一路回程近二十个小时，舟车劳顿下两个人都有些焦躁，想要赶紧回家好好休息睡一觉，更不用说还得负责开车从机场回家的光一了。落地成田，七十多公里即使不塞车也得开一个小时。

爆发争吵的矛盾点也就变得十分小，简直有些可笑。

不过是因为剛想让光一留下而光一非要回去，剛就开始鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸，阴阳怪气地揶揄光一，该不是急着回去给Bella报平安吧。

本来就只想着马上回家泡个澡睡他个十几小时的光一，怒火“腾”地被点燃，连带着在迈阿密遇见Bella后积攒的气，还有久远的分手怨恨，全被剛给勾了上来。

“你妈有没有教过你，什么叫说话过脑子，什么叫适可而止……”

“啪——！”

光一咬牙切齿准备好好跟剛说道说道的话刚开了个头，就被一个迎面而来的大耳光给彻底打懵了。

这是剛第一次跟他动手，而且力道非常大，打得光一左耳“嗡嗡”作响，脸颊火辣辣地，迅速肿了起来。

“你他妈的——”

“啪！”

光一的话再次被耳光打断，同一侧的脸颊，同一只手。

剛的脸色难看极了，煞白煞白的，一副恨不得咬死光一的表情，还没等他接下来有什么反应，剛就扭头跑上了楼，用力关上了自己卧室的门。

“咣当”一声巨响，然后是果断的落锁声。

火气冲到脑门顶上，光一却反倒冷静下来似的，顶着肿胀的左脸站在客厅中央，好半天好半天都没动，直到大门处响起开锁声，堂本社长的管家进了屋，才算是让光一回过了神。

“剛少爷这是把您给打了？因为什么？”五十来岁的管家先生微蹙着眉头仔细看了看光一，谨慎地问道。

沉默片刻，光一就把刚才的话原样说了。

没想到管家脸色大变，赶紧跑上了楼。

“剛少爷？少爷？您开门！快点开门！”

伴随着管家那些焦急话语的，是“咚咚咚咚——”持续不断的敲门声。

对方语气里的不对劲，让光一疑惑万分，暂时放下其他情绪，也拾阶而上，来到卧室门口。

管家已经在掏钥匙准备开锁的时候，门开了。

“干什么！报丧吗！”剛一把拉开门，态度极其恶劣，却让管家悄悄松了口气。

光一忍不住翻了个白眼。

可他的白眼却让剛察觉了，“你他妈赶紧给我滚！别让我再看到你！听见没有！”

最后一句，近乎尖叫。

“操！”光一骂了一句，转身就走，头都没回。

剛死死地盯着对方下楼梯的背影，手指甲掐进掌心，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，心跳比刚才的敲门声还快，甚至已经能感受到鼓膜都在跟着震动。

“砰砰砰砰砰砰——”

从开门就控制着的呼吸也在慢慢失控，越来越明显的吸气呼气的声音让管家警觉，“少爷你……”

还是晚了。

剛没听见管家的惊呼，他只能听见自己越来越快的呼吸声，张开嘴巴和鼻子一起呼吸，获得的氧气却越来越少。眼前渐渐泛白，心跳声越来越清晰，越来越急促，甚至分不清到底是呼吸更快，还是心跳更快。

突然，像是身体里某个开关被断开了似的，一瞬间，心跳，呼吸，管家的声音，统统都听不到了。

剛软软地倒了下去，管家只来得及在他磕到地板之前接住他。

 

再次睁开眼睛，是医院熟悉的天花板。

又被送来了啊……

剛侧着蜷起身子，有一搭没一搭地听着护士的汇报。

管家已经走了，他需要打点社长的一应衣食住行，这次到家里找剛也是忙里偷闲放心不下剛来看看情况。

父亲对剛来说更像是个提款机一样的角色，他实在太忙，都六十岁了还在满世界地飞，工作赚钱也是他最喜欢的事情。反倒是管家，从前他父亲工作重心在日本而剛还在老家住着的时候，会经常关心关心他，替堂本社长履行父亲的职责。

至于……至于母亲。

呵，不提也罢。

剛拒绝将这个称呼以及与这个称呼有关的一切叫出口。

护士走了，即使不听那女的叨叨叨，剛也心知肚明自己为什么又被送院了。

不就是太疲惫又被刺激到，导致焦虑症和过呼吸一起找上门来了么。

接着就想起了那场导致他犯病的争吵。

讨厌的，堂本光一。

凭什么你能对Bella笑得那么温柔，面对我的时候，就只剩下了一张冷脸？那个自私的女人，我让她在华盛顿和你之间选一样，她一点都没犹豫的就选了华盛顿，明明我跟她说了在国内发展我也不会打压她的，她还是选了华盛顿。

这种货色有什么值得你留恋的？你要什么我就给你什么，做音乐剧的资金是我给你赞助的，六本木的公寓是我帮你低价租下的，你喜欢车我就把法拉利送给你了，我就是想让你当我男朋友，把你给Bella的笑容分给我，就那么难么？

还是我做的，还不够打动你？

思来想去，剛就只能找到这一个原因了。

进而又开始懊恼，已经过了这么多年，怎么还是一听到跟那个有关的话，就像炮仗一样，一点就炸，还狠狠地给了光一两巴掌，打在脸上。

他现在手掌还隐隐作痛，也不知道光一的脸得严重到什么样。

光一可是个偶像啊，脸那么重要。

我怎么就不能控制点自己，不要那么冲动，别一冲动就动手呢。

好差劲……

“剛？剛……”

世界上怎么会有我这么差劲的人……

“剛！”

来人连喊了几声剛的名字，没得到回应，他干脆拍上了剛的肩膀，打断了剛的胡思乱想。

“嗯？木村医生？”剛终于抬起了头。

“嗯。听说你住院了，那咱们这周的面谈就在这进行吧。我和你先聊聊天，等明天下午再正式开始一次，好不好？”木村拓哉的声音低沉而温和，十分有感染力，几句话就让剛将注意力都集中在了他身上，而抛开了之前那些乱七八糟的想法。

“好……麻烦你了，木村医生。”剛点了点头。

“麻烦什么，咱们都是老朋友了……”

 

“阿嚏！”

一个大喷嚏之后，光一吸了吸鼻子，继续哑着嗓子嘟嘟囔囔地背台词。

五天前，带着半张肿脸和一肚子气回到家，还倒霉地正碰上楼体电路检修，一应需要用电的公共设施全部停掉，这其中就包括电梯和走廊的中央空调。

十月份的秋老虎还在，光一吭哧吭哧爬了十二层楼梯，出了一身的汗，好不容易到家后，迅速冲了个澡打开空调就爬上了床，甚至没给自己的脸上药——他实在是太累太困了。

结果空调温度调低了，昏天黑地睡了将近二十个小时，光一就华丽丽地感冒了。

但该做的工作还得做。

自从音乐剧演出成功，公司就开始在演戏这个新领域压榨光一，给他接了个电视剧的男二，台词又多又长，每次出场就只是在那叨叨叨，时间比较紧，让光一连继续埋怨剛的心思都没有，买了感冒药和外用药回家，就开始背台词。

这又不是个边拍边播的剧，经纪人把十二集的剧本都寄了过来，看着大段大段的对白，除了硬着头皮去记，光一别无他法。

光一感冒痊愈的半个月后，电视剧正式开机。

名叫堂本剛的祖宗，又出现在了片场。

居然还顶着执行导演助理的名头。

真是阴魂不散。

光一暗骂一声，现在他一看见剛，就条件反射似的脸疼。

那两个打在同一侧的巴掌印，害得他一周没敢出门。

最憋屈的，还是光一明知道自己被打了，却不敢把剛怎么样。对方父亲那种地位的人物，捏死一个自己这种二流小偶像，简直不比捏死一只蚂蚁更费劲。

上一次的不欢而散就让光一吃足了教训，时隔二十来天的再次见面，光一本着“惹不起还躲不起”的原则，几乎到了见着剛就绕道走的程度。

可这家伙居然堵进了光一在片场的休息室。

执行导演的助理，都特么快成男二的私人助理了，有事没事就到光一面前献殷勤，和之前天天找别扭折腾光一的小少爷，简直判若两人。

也让当事人觉得毛骨悚然。

每当剛用那种“你感不感动？”的眼神看着光一的时候，光一都只能把已经到了嘴边的话强行咽下去，“不敢，不敢。”

先不说剛的这一出给光一拉了多少明里暗里的仇恨，单是帮着什么都不太懂的剛擦屁股，就够光一和经纪人喝一壶的了。

大导演装聋作哑，执行导演袖手旁观，制片人和他背后的公司拿了剛的好处选择视而不见，头头们摆明了态度不管好事歹事我们都不掺和，就让片场的一干闲人给光一穿了无数回小鞋。

因为眼见着光一吃亏后，剛那跳着脚生气的样子简直是太好玩了。

偏偏小少爷一点都没有自己被当什么乐子打发时间的羞耻感，还一心想要给光一讨回“公道”。

还是光一实在看不下去眼了，某一天下午没有他的戏份，他把剛拉到休息室里关上门，就他们两个，将那些弯弯绕绕掰开了揉碎了全都给剛讲明白，叫他以后上点心，能忍就忍，片场三教九流什么人都有，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，他们才不管你到底是谁，恶作剧权当是消遣。

话都说开后，剛那双亮晶晶的眼睛和那句“扣酱你对我真好！”的话，让光一很不自在地咳嗽了几声。他也觉得自己真是中邪了，只要他私底下跟剛撇清关系，让别人明白剛只是一头热，那这火就绝对烧不到他身上，他甚至还可以跟着一起看热闹，做什么还要特意让其他人看见自己主动把人带到休息室，还这么长时间都没出去？

我居然不忍心看着这个强行撵走我女朋友、威胁着跟我签了半年包养合同、前一阵子刚刚给了我两个大嘴巴的人被捉弄被欺负？我有毛病吗我？！

可事实就是，光一还真是不知道脑子出了什么毛病，就这么帮上剛了。

在剛欢天喜地说完“我去给你拿晚餐！”跑出休息室以后，光一就陷入了沉思，想弄明白自己到底是哪根筋搭错了。

思来想去，就只剩下“拍戏期间，剛不管怎样，对我还算照顾，也没有摆出少爷架子，我可以报答他一下”这么一个理由了，虽然牵强附会，但好歹是个理由不是么。

至于其他的，光一拒绝去深想，只一心盼着什么时候剛能腻了，然后就此和他离得远远的，各自安好。

没准到时候俩人还能成朋友之类的。

 

杀青宴定在了三月初。

剛理所当然地坐到了光一旁边。

对那些或好奇，或看戏，或不怀好意的视线，光一只觉得浑身跟扎了毛似的不自在，而身边的这个却泰然自若，甚至把那些打量都当做是加持在身上的荣耀。

拍戏的这几个月来，光一仿佛跟剛的身份掉了个个儿，小少爷对他尽一切可能地黏糊殷勤，虽然得了光一的告诫，没再为了他的事情跟其他演员经纪人staff呛声，却彻底将自己的职位从“导演助理”变成了“演员助理”。

为全体演员买便当，但送到光一那里的一定是外表包装盒一样但内里最豪华的那种。给所有工作人员送咖啡，只有光一的那杯是他亲手泡的，虽然在光一尝起来觉得超级难喝。只要没有光一的戏份，就赖在他的休息室里叽叽喳喳说个不停，美其名曰“给他解闷”，如果光一不说自己要背台词或者有什么工作之类的，剛的嘴巴就绝对不会停，挺烦的。

诸如此类，不胜枚举。剛在用他自以为的方式对光一好，却忽略了对方的感受，以至于白努力了好几个月，光一并没有领情，依旧认为剛在不停地给他添麻烦。

直到现在，剛还没觉出来自己做错了什么。

只是固执地按照自己一贯以来的方法努力着，期待光一有一天能够被他感动，而从未考虑换个方法什么的。

过了有苦难言的几个月，光一觉得自己现在的生活还不如被包养的那段日子呢，起码他知道要怎么对付无理要求一套一套的任性少爷，却拿一门心思想对他好的剛一点辙都没有。

他自己也不想想，既然觉得烦干脆撵走不就好了，干什么一直一直容忍到现在，还绝不承认其实自己在一点点地变得心软，一点点地习惯剛的存在。

看着剛笨拙地对他好，光一也曾内心里某个柔软的部分被轻轻搔了一下，但因为转瞬即逝，他并没有留意。

现在的光一，满脑子盘算的都是要不然利用假期去海外旅行吧，成天被黏得这样紧，他快喘不上来气了。

一顿饭吃完，有家有室的都回去了，剩下的未婚男女则结伴去了早就租好的一个私人俱乐部性质的酒吧，继续第二摊。

光一当然也在受邀行列，好久没有好好玩玩，他欣然应允，剛也跟了去。

酒过三巡，所有人都有点喝飘了，说话就渐渐失了分寸。

玩笑言语八卦之间，剛对光一的追求就被当成了大家打趣的谈资。

光一知道这帮人的德行，越是生气就越是来劲，附和他们或者说得更狠反倒一会之后就腻了。是以也跟着调侃嬉笑，一点不好意思都没有。

但剛不知道这个，他也喝了一点酒，本来就因为酒量差而染上红晕的脸颊被气得更红了，见光一也跟着一起笑，更是觉得受了大委屈，倒也晓得不能趁这个时候不管不顾地闹起来，便脸拉得老长，转身就冲进了洗手间。

“光一，光一，你的小情人气跑了，你赶紧去哄哄啊！”几个共演者一起起哄。

“我是他的小情人还差不多，你们没见拍戏的时候他都是在讨好我吗？”光一手里夹着烟，说完后，就咬着烟嘴吸了一口，笑得放肆。

众人见他一点维护之意都没有，也信了几分关于他们落花有情流水无心的事实。

“你不喜欢他吧？”一个想跟光一来一炮的年轻姑娘问得直接。

“开什么玩笑！我怎么可能喜欢男人！”不知怎的，听到这个问题的时候，他居然心虚了那么一下，赶紧用斩钉截铁的否定句来掩盖自己的心虚。

尽管他不知道自己为什么心虚，也不知道为什么要掩盖。

“那我们帮你摆脱他吧！”那姑娘眼睛亮了，兴奋了起来。

“怎么帮？”光一也被勾起了兴趣。

“等他回来，我们就玩‘真心话大冒险’，大家一起抽签，签最短的要在‘真心话’和‘大冒险’里抓阄选一个，让签最长的那个提要求。阿哲可以确保那小少爷抽到最短的签，并且让他一定能拿到‘大冒险’。然后，我们就把他骗到那个储物间去，那个门可以从外面反锁，没有窗户而且是个空屋子，让他在里面呆一夜，我估计这个任性的小少爷就会因此生你的气，然后就此远离你了！”年轻的姑娘语速飞快地建议，说着还把那个“阿哲”给拖了过来。

“万一他怕黑，在里面哭哭啼啼地大喊大叫怎么办？”另外一个人笑嘻嘻地说了句。

“墙上有电灯开关的，再说了，我可从没听过有大男人还怕黑的。”女孩子十分不在意地摆了摆手，并且觉得那人提了个蠢问题。

“光一桑，你觉得怎么样？”女孩一脸期待地看向光一。

“嗯……好啊，我没什么意见。”光一点头答应了。在他看来，这不是什么危险的恶作剧，能让剛吃点苦头但不多，也足够把那个娇气十足的小少爷给惹生气了。

生气好啊，别再成天纠缠他，让他连女朋友都找不着。

 

剛回来了，计划顺利进行。

光一远远地看着那些人连哄带骗，把捏着“大冒险”纸条的剛推进了储物间，然后迅速关上门，在本来装挂锁的地方放了个大头铁钉子进去，保证谁都能把门打开而不用满世界地找钥匙。

请的DJ终于到了，恶作剧结束的众人，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，摇头晃脑地走向舞池，随着节奏和灯光扭动身体。

远离了储物间的那些人，根本没听见剛是怎样地在声嘶力竭地叫喊，死命地拍门，也不会知道，这黑暗到底勾起了他心底什么样绝望的恐惧。

用身体撞门，用最大的力气大叫，“放我出去！放我出去！把我放出去！对不起！对不起！……救命！谁来救救我！”

可音乐和鼓点淹没了一切。喊哑了嗓子，拍痛了手掌，在恐惧的支配下，剛根本想不起来去找什么电灯开关，甚至忘了他可以打开那个没有信号的手机的电筒。

无力地滑下去，剛尽可能地将自己缩成一团，抖着身子后背紧贴着门，手臂死死抱着小腿，脑子里走马灯似的，全是他想要忘记的画面。

光一和那个女孩肚皮贴着肚皮地跳舞，很快就搂到了一起。某个瞬间，光一思考了一下要不要提前将剛放出来，还没等他想明白，大胆的女孩就吻上了他的唇，向他嘴里渡了一口烈酒。

在酒精和情欲的双重勾引下，那点思考，马上就放弃了光一。

 

杀青宴的那场狂欢之后，光一也真如自己计划的那样，收拾行囊去了海外。跟他同行的，是他新熟悉的那个名叫信子的女孩。

航班订的两趟，白天各玩各的，晚上如果有精力就一起滚床单。他们是那种身体契合但性格差异太大没法在一起的人，作为彼此感情空白期的炮友，正合适。

愉快的假期总是短暂的，玩了一周回国，光一又投入到了紧张的工作当中。

电视剧虽然是一口气拍完的，但电视台决定边播边剪，杀青没到一个月，第一集就已经开始放了。

反响还不错，也给光一带来了很多宣番的新综艺。

如此忙碌了两个来月，光一突然接到一个陌生的电话后，才想起来，自己最近这段时间忙得到底忽略了什么。

打电话来的是个男人，听声音大概在三十岁左右，语调柔和但透着疏离和客气，“请问是堂本光一先生吗？”

在得到了光一“是”的答复后，也没在意他语气里的迟疑，对方继续说话，“我是堂本剛的心理医生，叫木村拓哉。你若是明天有时间就来找我一趟吧，我有些事情，需要跟你当面说。你的电话是管家给我的，他现在在澳洲跟进一个长期项目，如果你不相信我，就算好时差给他发个邮件问一下吧。你来的话就通知我，再见。”

男人十分干脆地挂了电话。

光一捏着手机，坐在电视台的休息室里开始发呆。

直到他接了这个电话，他才惊觉，已经将近两个月没见过剛了。

连剛最近的丁点消息，他都没听说过。

要知道，即使是那次剛发火后打了光一，对方也往他家送了两回东西，就在他们不欢而散之后，电视剧开机之前。

所以这么长时间没有剛的动静，其实挺反常的。

再加上电话里那人说了自己是剛的心理医生，光一的不安感更重了。

如果没有这通电话，他在终于想起来之后，还能安慰自己是那次恶作剧让剛终于下定决心把他放开。

可现在情况全变了。

光一开始担心。

也突然回忆起了那天晚上，门关起来的瞬间，透过门缝他无意中瞥见的剛大变的脸色，以及透着惊惧和难以置信，睁得大大的眼睛。

和经纪人请了假，第二天下午，光一驱车前往木村拓哉提供的地址。

为了避人耳目，他刻意开了自己新换的日常用车，而没有用那辆扎眼的法拉利。

到了咨询室，木村拓哉就拿出一沓纸让他把合同签了。

光一现在对这种突如其来的合同有些过敏，赶紧拿过来仔仔细细地看了一遍，生怕里面埋了什么雷对自己不利。

“保密协议？为什么要签这个东西？”看完合同，光一十分诧异。

“因为我接下来告诉你的那些，严重涉及个人隐私，其实这种做法已经违反了我的职业道德，但这是没有办法的办法。所以，如果你同意帮助剛，你就把这个文件签了，如果你觉得剛跟你也没什么关系，你可以现在就走，我们再想别的办法，你也不用有什么心里负担，反正剛跟你也没关系。”

木村拓哉说完就坐到单人沙发上，沉默地看着光一。

签？还是不签？捏着合同，光一陷入了纠结当中。

签了就意味着他又和剛搅和到了一起，那个他好不容易甩脱的膏药又会黏回来。

不签的话，他就可以继续自己原来的人生，至于堂本剛是死是活，跟他一毛钱关系都没有。

他应该放下合同转身就走，并且还会恼火木村拓哉浪费了自己宝贵的一天的。

可他没有。

光一脑子里现在反反复复飘过的，都是木村所说的“帮助剛”，“没有办法的办法”，以及木村是剛的心理医生这件事。

那个成天闹腾变着花样玩的小少爷，为什么需要心理医生？他怎么了？心理医生为什么会找他来，他要怎么“帮助剛”？

思来想去得不出结论，但光一知道，自己绝不能就这么走了。至于为什么，待会再说。

提笔签了这份具有法律效益的合同，木村脸上混合着意料之外又预料之中的神色，显得十分奇异。

“坐吧，希望你直到晚上都有时间，我要说的故事有点长。”木村接过合同，看了签名后就随手放到一边，招呼光一坐下，起身倒了两杯水，又重新回到了那张单人皮沙发上。

“再次自我介绍下，我叫木村拓哉，是堂本剛从十八岁到二十四岁的心理医生。”

木村的第一句话，就让光一惊讶得睁大了眼睛，身体不由自主地前倾，全神贯注，等待着他接下来的讲述。

那并不是个美好的故事。

 

五岁之前，剛不知道自己的“妈妈”，不是他真正的妈妈。

他喊作妈妈的那个女人，其实是堂本家聘请的保姆，帮忙照顾生子后的堂本夫人。

堂本夫人是个有些神经质的女人，喜欢吹毛求疵，总是给这个姓上杉的保姆不停地提要求。

因为产后抑郁，堂本夫人的脾气愈发暴躁，开始对上杉动辄辱骂，有时候还会动手。虽然不疼，但对上杉来说，也是一种侮辱。

直到有一天，堂本夫人又因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事骂上杉，说她是“下不出蛋来的母鸡”，终于让上杉忍无可忍。患有不孕不育症，是上杉心里永远的痛，被触犯了内心的禁忌之地，上杉决定报复。

堂本夫人十分宝贝她刚刚几个月大的儿子，那就让她的儿子消失吧。

上杉趁着堂本夫人午睡的时候，把小小的婴儿放进野餐篮，带离了堂本家。

本来上杉是想把孩子给弄死扔掉的，可那孩子在冲着她笑，天真无邪全然信赖的模样，让上杉软了心肠。

她叫孩子“上杉直宏”，带着他隐居到了一座小岛上。

上杉将小直宏当做亲生儿子来疼爱，母子两个度过了五年平静的时光。

当警察找上门来的时候，她异常平静，唯一的要求，就是不要吓坏了孩子。

见到一对陌生的男女，小直宏才知道，他们才是自己的亲生父母。

而自己名叫“堂本剛”，不是什么“上杉直宏”。

回到家以后，剛不适应了很长时间。

全然陌生的环境，熟悉的人不在身边，这些都让剛感到不安。而堂本夫人不是什么有耐心的女人，说句不好听的话，在当母亲这方面，她远远不如没有办法生育的上杉。

见剛不肯和自己亲近，甚至哭着要找自己的“上杉妈妈”，五年来丈夫对自己的不满，公公婆婆的愤怒，自己父母的责备，种种压力堆积到现在，而剛对她的疏远，成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

堂本夫人名为理智的弦，绷断了。

她开始让自己相信，眼前的这个小男孩，其实是上杉的亲生儿子，自己迫于多方面的压力，才不得不将他养在身边，因为自己生不出孩子来。

生不出孩子，全是这个小男孩害的。

他需要惩罚，只有惩罚才能让他乖乖听话。

自那以后，剛只要犯一点错误，堂本夫人就会把他关进衣帽间里，让他跪着反省，连灯都不开。

剛本来就个性敏感又有些胆小，平时最怕黑，半夜上厕所都要叫醒上杉陪自己去。可堂本夫人却把关小黑屋当做惩罚手段，并且铁石心肠，毫不通融。

如果剛哭闹喊叫，就把他揪出来打手心，打完了再锁回去。

那段时间正好是堂本先生事业的上升期，他被公司派去海外跟工程，为期一年半，家里平时只有母子两个，且他其实从来都把赚钱放在第一位而家庭放在第二位，是以并不清楚家里的具体情况。

剛七岁那年，堂本先生终于回到了家，也终于知晓了平时在家里，妻子都是怎么对儿子的。

那时候堂本夫人的精神疾病已经很严重了，她被丈夫送到了疗养院，这辈子都别想再出来。剛这边他则安排了自己的一个助理当管家照顾剛，帮他找好了心理医生，就又投入到了紧张的国内工作中。

那时候找到的儿童心理学专家是木村的导师，当时刚上大学的木村有幸见到过七岁时候的堂本剛。

那个瘦瘦小小的孩子就一动不动地坐在椅子上，让干什么就干什么，动作迅速而安静，不小心弄出什么声响就马上道歉，不停地说“我错了，对不起”。惧怕碰触，惧怕交流，惧怕和别人对上视线，最怕黑，甚至会因为害怕而引发痉挛和抽搐。

不玩玩具，不看图画书，如果没人理他或者让他坐下，他就会一直一直站在原地，两条手臂紧贴身体，攥着拳头抿着嘴唇，眼睛里空荡荡地什么都没有，浑身上下都绷得紧紧的。这时候如果有人突然拍他一下，就会把他吓一大跳，然后本能地摆出防御的姿势。

木村的导师花了五年的时间，让剛走出了母亲给他施加的那些伤害的阴影。

仅仅两年后，十四岁的剛，又一次精神崩溃。

因为上杉因病死在了监狱里。

从十四岁到十八岁，木村的导师给剛做了为期四年的长程心理咨询，抚平了他因为“母亲”离世而爆发的痛苦。

剛不止一次地说过，和上杉生活在一起的那五年，是他人生中最快乐的时光。他不在乎上杉到底是不是他的亲生母亲，更不在乎上杉把他抱走的初衷是什么，他只知道上杉对他很好很好，他是整个岛上所有孩子羡慕的对象。

导师曾经跟木村叹息，剛是个太早慧的孩子，居然从一岁就开始记事，时隔这么多年，他甚至还能从照片里指出他们当初在小岛上到底住在哪个地方。

剛十八岁的时候，导师将他交给了木村拓哉。

不仅因为专攻儿童和青少年心理学的导师没办法给已经成人的剛更多的帮助，更是因为导师年纪大了，已经有了阿兹海默症的前兆，他没有办法继续自己的咨询师生涯了。

陪在剛身边，在他情绪低落时安抚他让他振作的人，换成了木村。

在接诊剛的最初，导师就已经做出判断，这孩子恐怕人生中的大部分时间都无法离开心理医生的帮助。因为他懂事太早，记事太早，极度敏感，不论是什么样的伤害，他都要比别人花费更多的时间来愈合伤口，更不用说他母亲做的那些事，已经差不多将这孩子完全毁了。

他努力了这么些年，也只不过是收集起所有名为“堂本剛”的碎片，尽可能地拼凑完整而已。

可那些裂缝，是永远都无法消弭的。

“小剛要是傻一点，不要记事那么早就好了，这样也就不会遭这么多的罪。”闲聊时，导师跟木村直言不讳。

但这世界上就是不存在如果。

 

“剛在外人面前展现出来的那些任性活泼贪玩为所欲为，只不过是伪装罢了。那个真正的他自己，早就已经千疮百孔。童年的经历会影响伴随着人的一生，我们这些做心理医生的，也没有办法完全消除这些影响。”

“这是剛自己找到的方法，他通过这样的方式来释放压力，给自己编织一个现实中的梦境，尽最大努力不去碰触那些过往的记忆。你别看他好像跟所有人都能打成一片，其实这么些年了，能走进他心里的人，一个都没有，包括我在内。”

“他不是不信任我，他可以把他自己完完全全地剖析给我看，但那只是他在配合治疗，如果抛开我们医生和患者的身份，他甚至不会告诉我他昨天晚上一个人在家的时候都干了些什么。”

“那些床伴就更是了。不过我现在知道了，你恐怕是成为了那第一个。”

木村以一句有些意味不明的话，结束了他的故事。

不，应该说是剛的故事。

“木村先生，您，您找我过来，到底是需要我做什么？”好半天过后，光一艰难开口，声音都有些干涩的。

“简单。你去英国伯明翰，去找剛，他现在就在那里。我这边实在脱不开身，否则我就亲自去抓他了。剛已经两个月没联系我了，正常来讲他应该一周来一次，要不然就两周一次，他需要定期的心理疏导来释放压力，这么长时间没来，我很担心，又联系不上他。”

“两周前我就开始找他，他父亲和管家正在澳大利亚跟项目，管家终于给我回了邮件，把你们之间曾经同居过的事跟我讲了。那能把他从伯明翰带回来的，我觉得除了我，就只有你了。”

木村脸上那种似笑非笑的表情消失了，取而代之的，是一副十分严肃的神情。

“我下面要说的事情，非常重要，你一定要记好。你到了伯明翰，如果剛跟你作跟你闹，任性麻烦得像从前一样，你就好好陪陪他，他想什么时候回来随他。如果，如果剛变得安静了，你不跟他说话，就像屋子里没有这个人一样，你就马上把他弄回东京，越快越好。你能做到吗？”

看着死盯着他的木村的眼睛，光一郑重地点了点头。接着他却神情突然一变，将想起来的那天晚上发生的事情告诉了木村。

也听得木村脸色大变。

“你们也太过分了……”

“我真的不知道他这么怕黑啊！要是他提醒过我哪怕一下，我都绝对不会同意这些人做这种事的！”光一哭丧着脸。

“……算了，既然事情已经发生了，时光也不可能倒流。还好不是你把他给关进去的，要不然就真的没有任何挽回的余地了。”木村也一脸后怕，不过他其实也是在赌，赌剛还对光一有情感和依赖，至少能让他听光一的话跟他回东京。

“我，我一定把他尽快从伯明翰带回来！”

现下光一唯一能做的，就是做这个保证了。

回到家之后，光一就开始发愁。

答应是答应了，但是，他要怎么抽出时间去伯明翰？脑子里马上开始盘算哪些番组可以推掉，哪些采访最好都挪到明天一起搞定。

还没等他想好给经纪人的说辞，藤原就打电话过来了，抱怨电视台整改，之前定好的那个新的番组被砍了，为了这个番组，藤原刻意给光一安排出了一周的时间，就为了专心录这个真人秀。

“全指望着靠这个新综艺拉拉人气呢，说黄就黄了。”藤原的语气跟个怨妇似的。

公司那个六人组合，风头已经完全盖过了前辈光一，现在稳居公司人气NO.1的宝座。

“黄就黄吧，反正人气下滑是必然的趋势。”转型心切光一对这事并不是很在意，“藤原大哥，一周以后的几个采访你给我都挪到明天吧，我要去伯明翰一趟，不知道需要多长时间……”

光一把自己接下来的计划告诉了经纪人，只说要去找剛，但并没有说为什么。

“你是抖M吗，他那么折腾你，你还巴巴地大老远去英国找他？”藤原觉得光一脑子有病。

“唔……”光一不置可否，不知道要怎么解释。

“我说，难道你真喜欢上他了？你不一直号称自己是直男么。”

“我也不知道……这次去，就是想顺便问个明白……”光一支支吾吾，他自己也不太明白，他对剛的感情，到底是什么。

同情？可怜？好像也不是。喜欢？似乎也谈不上。

可没了剛在身边叽叽喳喳，光一却开始觉得不习惯。

其实还是愧疚居多吧，毕竟是他最后同意把剛给骗进储物间的。光一刚才给酒吧打了电话，据把剛放出来的打更大爷说，剛侧躺在地上闭着眼，紧紧地缩成一团，发着烧浑身滚烫，都不知道自己把灯给打开。

联想到之前木村给他讲的那些往事，光一第一次，心疼起了对方。

得是惊惧成了什么样子，才能连寻找电灯开关这最简单的办法都给忘了。

光一觉得，其他先不谈，最起码，见到剛以后，他要给对方道个歉。

 

入了夏的伯明翰，天气反复无常到令人发指。

光一刚下飞机坐上出租车，瓢泼大雨就拍了下来。

到达了那座位于小镇边的别墅，司机帮忙把行李都拎了下来。

司机穿着雨衣，光一却没带伞，雨势之大，让他从车走到门口这短短不到一分钟，就被淋了个透。

门铃按了好长时间，大门才被打开。

剛穿着一件睡袍，赤着脚，有些错愕地看着突然出现的光一，似乎在问，“你怎么来了？”

光一张嘴，先于话语脱口而出的，是个大喷嚏。

“你先让我进去。”吸了吸鼻子，光一抹了把脸。

剛转身就进了屋，但没有把门关上。

光一走进别墅，剛已经回到了位于二楼的房间，还关上了房门。

被冷落也不在意，思忖着剛应该还在生气，光一把一楼巡视一遍，自己找了浴巾浴袍，换下自己的湿衣服，擦干身子和行李箱，随便找了个卧室搬了进去。

房间里很干净，看来是有专人隔一段时间就来打扫。

安顿下来后，旅途的疲惫就涌了上来。光一躺下想休息一下，却不知不觉睡着了。

拜包养期间剛总是拉着他换床睡觉所赐，倒是治好了光一认床的毛病。

再次睁开眼，天都已经黑了。

别墅里四处亮着灯。

看着随处可见的壁灯，光一突然想起了一个被自己忽略了的细节。

在东京剛的家里，他住的主卧，似乎从来都不关灯。

其实信息已经很明显了，只是光一都没放在心上过而已，要不然他问一句，剛也不一定就不说。

醒来以后，肚子也饿了。

光一去厨房拉开冰箱门，却发现里面几乎是空的。

外面大雨依旧倾盆，出去买食材不现实，他只好用翻箱倒柜找出来的现有食材做了两个人的晚饭，做好以后，就上楼去叫剛吃饭。

依旧是敲了很久的门，剛才给他开。

“一起吃晚饭吧？”光一提议。

剛想了一会，才轻轻点头。

一盘意大利面，剛只吃了两口就放下了叉子。

“怎么了？不和胃口吗？”光一微微皱了皱眉头，平时的话，这一盘子面应该还不够他吃才对。

“……不是。”剛似乎走神了，在光一轻咳了一声后，才突然回神。

“对不起。”像是又想起了什么似的，剛补充道。

“吃不下就不吃了呗，为什么要道歉呢。”光一故作轻松地耸耸肩，又换了一副语气，“其实要道歉的应该是我，对不起，剛，我不知道你怕黑，还同意那些人跟你开了那么过分的玩笑。你想怎么惩罚我都可以，只要你能消气，让我做什么都行。”

后面这些，却是光一的真心话，他的确觉得对不起剛，在自己没有意识到的时候，给剛带来了这样大的伤害。

现在看来，这伤害的后遗症，还远没有消除。

“嗯……我没生气。”又是一阵沉默，剛垂下眼帘，语气十分平静。

他确实没生气，只不过是认清了一个事实而已——光一厌恶他，巴不得和他撇清关系。

剛只是终于清楚明白地意识到了这件事。

那我还是走远点吧，我已经死心了，不会再缠着你了。 

本来也是我死皮赖脸硬凑上去的。

只是你，只是你对女朋友展露出的笑容，实在太温暖了，温暖到牢牢地吸引了我，让我发了疯的想让你也对我那样笑。

我拼命拼命地苛求，看来方法有问题呢，我的努力换来的是你的疏远和愤恨，我却还不清醒，甚至越来越过分。

现在我终于看清了，我不是你的女朋友，甚至不是你喜欢的那个类型，难为你忍受我这么长时间了。

还刻意跑来跟我道歉，明明你不是主谋。你人真好。

“哦……那，那你再吃两口？”剛的回答完全在光一的预料之外，仓促间找不到什么合适的话题，他只能干巴巴地将重点再次放在了晚饭上。

摇了摇头，剛起身离开餐桌，慢慢地走上楼去了，又回到了自己的房间。

目送着剛的背影，直到他消失在门背后，光一的眉头皱了起来。

剛的状态让他很担心，这副样子完全符合木村所说，甚至有过之而无不及。

匆匆收拾了碗筷，光一就开始在手机上查找回程的机票，最好能订到明后天的，赶紧回东京把剛交给木村。

可查询结果却让人绝望，近日台风来袭，又逢雨季，连续一周都是暴雨，伯明翰的航班都取消了，尤其是飞往海外的。

最快最快，他们也要八天后才能动身。

没办法，光一只能订了两张十天后的机票，然后拨通了木村拓哉的FaceTime，把剛的情况跟他讲了。

光一想让木村和剛直接谈谈，可木村拒绝了他的提议。木村告诉光一，如果他这么做了，很有可能到时候剛不同意跟他一起返回东京。

“他的情况我已经知道了，虽然不太好，但暂时也没什么太大的问题，目前还在我能应付的范围之内。你现在需要做的，是在这段时间让剛放松警惕，然后心甘情愿地跟你回来。还有，最近别联系我了，被剛发现就麻烦了。”

木村嘱咐完，就挂了电话。

要倒时差，是以光一晚上一点都不困，直到快凌晨三点了，才勉强有了一点困意。

一觉醒来却只过了四个小时，大雨依旧，剛的房门，也维持着昨天晚上紧闭的样子没变。

光一不太饿，就靠在床头打游戏，十点多琢磨着商店应该开门了，就打着伞前往镇子上，家里已经没吃的了，他得采购点食材。

凭着蹩脚的英语，光一终于买齐了够这两天吃的蔬菜水果主食肉类，想起来剛比较喜欢甜食，还买了一袋子蛋糕预拌粉，打算用这东西做点薄煎饼。

回来时已经十二点多了，光一迅速做了午饭，叫剛下来吃。

和昨晚上一样，剛勉强用了两口就放下了叉子，连浇了蜂蜜放上黄油块的薄煎饼也只动了一点点。

这回他什么都没说，站起来就向自己卧室走去了。

“等一下！”光一眼疾手快地抓住了剛的腕子，却也因此忘了接下来自己到底要干什么。

那腕子实在是太细瘦了，好像皮下面只有骨头，昨天因为有头发的遮挡且两人距离不近，光一没有看清，剛已经瘦得连脸颊都有些凹陷下去了。

“你多长时间没好好吃过饭了？”好在他又想了起来，尽可能语气平静地问剛。

“……”剛垂着头不说话，只是想要把自己的手腕子从光一的手里抽回来。

光一也不能来硬的，只得松手，看着对方逃也似的回了房间。

晚上，光一抱着枕头和手机进了剛的房间，要和他一起睡。

剛既不惊讶，也不反感，只是挪了挪，将一半的床铺让给了光一。

几乎是一天一夜没睡，光一困得不行不行，沾枕头就着，睡到半夜被旁边人的翻身弄醒，才后知后觉，剛并没有像从前一样，抱着他入睡。

辗转反侧中，剛看见了光一已经张开的眼睛。

“……抱歉，打扰你睡觉了，我这就出去。”剛低声道歉，一点都没有犹豫地就离开了卧室。

他不知道，自己离开以后，光一也睡不着了。

 

剛完全变了。

变成了一个光一不认识的陌生人。

可他有一种直觉，现在展现在光一面前的，似乎才是那个真正的堂本剛，悲观，脆弱，眼睛里黯淡无光，看不见一点希望。

剛只是完美地扮演着任性小少爷的角色，看似流连花丛片叶不沾身，其实比谁都渴望被爱，又比谁都惧怕别人的靠近。

实在是被最近亲的人伤害的太狠了，这样撕裂的矛盾才会集中在他一个人身上，时时刻刻地折磨着他。

靠着床头，光一终于理清了自己的思路。

是拼命地想从自己身上得到什么情感的回应吧，所以才不遗余力地折腾他，想让光一像宠女朋友一样地宠自己，想靠近他，笨拙地，任性地靠近他，以为时时刻刻黏着就能越来越亲近，即使光一言语中无意间触到了他的禁忌，也只是打了两个耳光后就选择忘了这个。

光一到现在都不知道，剛到底是因为什么突然地就喜欢上了他。

可就在这下着大雨的深夜，他想清楚了一件事。

其实他从一开始就是恼火大于厌恶，他只是生气剛以蛮横强硬的姿态介入到自己的生活当中，却早就接受了两个人身体上的种种亲近。

回想早年的经历，如果他真的讨厌一个人，他是真的会在生理上起反应的，即使当时拼命忍住，事后也会恶心反胃，拼命洗澡，将自己全身都搓红。

可跟剛上床的时候，有一次累极了两个人都没清理剛就强抱着他睡着了，醒过来之后光一只是简单冲了冲而已。现在想想，这在轻微洁癖的自己这里，其实是根本不能忍的事啊。

还有Bella。

那次迈阿密的邂逅，光一就已经知道了，这姑娘在华盛顿工作学习的开心，远胜于在东京当他的女朋友。说到底，那句“我等你”不过是权衡之下的最佳选择，根本不是因为情和爱。一旦有了更好的出路，Bella就可以毫不犹豫地抛弃光一。

是他一叶障目，很快就被剛跟他闹别扭这件事给蒙蔽了双眼。

光一也不知道自己现在算不算是喜欢上了剛，他从没有和男孩子谈恋爱的经验，也一直号称自己只喜欢女孩子。他只知道，他现在很担心剛，很担心他这个极度低落对什么都提不起兴趣的状态。

多长时间没好好吃饭了？多长时间没好好睡觉了？多长时间没出过家门了？你说你睡不着，那你走出房间，是到哪去了？

就在光一准备下床去找剛的时候，异变徒生。

不知道什么设备短路，别墅里跳闸了。

房间里陷入一片漆黑的瞬间，光一的心就提到了嗓子眼。

一把抄起手机就冲出了房间。

打开电筒飞奔到二楼的栏杆处往下面照，还好马上就看到了剛的身影，就在一楼的客厅里。

来到剛身边，轻轻拍了拍那个缩在沙发角落里，一直在剧烈颤抖的人的肩膀，光一就被死死地抱住了。

剛用双手环着他的腰，力气大得惊人，就好像抓着最后一根救命的稻草一样，只要他一松手，就会坠入无尽的深渊。

光一被勒得有点疼，却是第一次直观地意识到，剛对黑暗的恐惧，到底有多深。

可这么被抱着就没法去推电闸，光一好说歹说，终于哄得剛松了手，他让剛搂着自己的脖子，带着他两个人磕磕绊绊地找到了电闸盒子，将闸门合上，室内终于恢复了光明。

剛浑身上下，已经被冷汗给浸透了。

“我帮你洗个澡吧？”回到卧室后，看着汗水顺着脸颊流下去、头发有些打缕的剛，光一提了个建议。

眼睛落在地板的某一个虚点上，剛摇摇头，什么都没说就走进了浴室。

没过一会，浴室里就传出来好大的“咚！”一声，紧接着就是短促的惊呼，“啊！”

光一吓了一大跳，推门进去，就发现剛颇为狼狈地跌倒在了淋浴间里，莲蓬头似乎被他想要抓点什么保持平衡的举动给扳开了，冷水一直在往下浇。

赶紧伸手关了水，光一想把剛从地上拉起来，对方的身子却不断地往下坠，光一这才发现剛大腿抖得厉害，估计是刚才的恐惧终于缓过劲来了，浑身发软，都没了站着的力气。

不仅如此，剛的嘴唇也发白颤抖着，紧闭着眼睛眉头也皱着。

“头晕吗？是不是头晕？”想到剛这一整天都没怎么吃东西，光一紧接着问他。

好一会儿，急促喘息的人，才从鼻子里哼出了一声，“嗯……”

迅速去厨房热了一杯牛奶，里面放了很多蜂蜜，光一有些强硬地逼着剛把牛奶给喝光了。

最后还是他帮剛洗的澡。

“对不起……”哗啦啦的水声也没有掩盖住剛的道歉，光一手下的动作一顿，又接着洗。

“嗯，我知道了。”语气寻常到不能再寻常。

擦干身子，吹干头发，剛都像个木偶娃娃一样，任由光一摆布，乖的不行。

换上一身长袖的家居服，剛就抱着膝盖坐在床上，直到光一给自己也洗了个澡收拾妥当，他也没动过一下。

已经瘦了很多的人在床上缩成一小团，眼睛里的光芒消失了，脸上的笑容消失了，有些黏糊糊的喋喋不休消失了，曾经那些让光一觉得必须躲开的热情和活泼，偷偷不见了踪影。

可看着这样的剛，他心里却酸涩得厉害。

原来，他一点都不想看见安静下来的剛。

剛就应该每天没心没肺地笑着，没心没肺地玩着，没心没肺地要求这要求那，没心没肺地吃吃喝喝。他应该是快乐的，是明媚的，是美好的，这么好的一个孩子，不应该有这种仿佛被全世界都抛弃了的神情。

一直号称自己只喜欢女孩子的光一，在这一刻，突然觉得，他应该去爱剛的，去疼他，去宠他，让他笑得开心，过得快乐。他突然特别特别希望，那些笑容能重新回到剛的脸上，并且是发自内心的，而不是为了藏起伤痛戴上的面具。

其实早就已经惦记上了，却还在因为固执己见，而被蒙蔽了双眼。

看清了自己的心，光一面对剛就变得更加自然。

他抬手揉了揉剛的脑袋，脸上不自觉地绽放出宠溺的微笑，连声音都软了下来，“我们睡觉？折腾了这么长时间，你也累了吧？”

剛却睁大了眼睛，呆呆地盯着光一，满脸地难以置信。

震惊，意外，自卑，畏惧，不安，难过……剛的脸上突然变幻出了无数的情绪，最终却都化作大颗大颗的眼泪，顺着脸颊接二连三地滚落。

“你，你怎么哭了？是不是我说错了什么？你别哭，别哭，我跟你道歉，对不起，对不起剛……”光一彻底慌了，忙不迭地道歉，一头雾水，不知道为什么剛突然哭得这么厉害。

剛只是摇头，拼命拼命地摇头，松开自己给自己的桎梏，连滚带爬地扑到光一身边，将脸埋在他怀里，手臂搂着他的腰，崩溃般地嚎啕大哭。

光一不明所以，只能尽自己最大努力给他安慰，一下一下轻抚着他的后背，像妈妈带小宝宝那样，轻轻拍着。

天都快亮了，剛才抽噎着，沉沉睡了过去，是时隔了不知道多久的，第一次真正的睡眠。

轻轻脱掉被剛哭湿了的浴袍，光一将剛搂在怀里，颇为心疼地用指腹拂过他眼下浓重的青影，突然觉得心痒痒，在剛的左眼皮上落下一个吻，又亲了亲他的右眼皮，这才心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

原来，喜欢上一个男孩子，是这样的感觉。

 

后来的这几天里，剛的情绪稍有好转，也不再是什么都吃不下的状态。 

光一还是在收拾厨房的时候无意中发现的，剛会隔一段距离地坐在某个地方，眼睛一直跟着他转，一副想靠近又怕被讨厌的样子。

可怜兮兮的，看着让人心疼。

顿时就没心思干别的了，带着剛来到家庭影音室，像搂着个玩具娃娃一样地坐在地毯上抱着剛看电影，能明显感觉到，怀里这个身体从一开始的僵硬到慢慢放松，最后依赖地靠上光一的胸膛。

“剛？”

“嗯？”

一个轻吻印在唇瓣。

“好乖。”光一冲着有些不明所以懵懵的人，笑得很甜。

糟糕。剛心想，又想哭了。

不行，不能哭。会被讨厌的。

“想哭你就哭吧，情绪释放出来会比较好哦。”光一却像是会读心术一样，认认真真地建议。

“……嗯。”剛不再管其他，吸了吸鼻子，眼泪就落了下来。

原来这孩子这么爱哭啊。

原来这孩子比我以为的还要可爱啊。

原来的我可真是个傻子啊，怎么就没早一点发现我已经喜欢上呢。

那样剛也就不会遭这些罪了。

 

等到这场雨过去，光一和剛，登上了飞回东京的航班。

“你，你回去吧，我会让管家把这几天的费用结给你的……”站在木村诊所的楼下，剛垂着眼帘小声说完，就逃也似的上了楼。

他不敢多留。

怕自己舍不得，然后又会像原来的那个讨人厌的自己一样，撒娇耍横无所不用其极地把光一绑在自己身边。

剛已经明白了，这样只会让人厌恶。

可光一并没有就此离开。

木村安排了为期一个月的密集心理咨询，也不知道光一是怎么挤出时间的，次次都亲自接送。

忐忑又窃喜地享受了半个多月后，剛觉得，自己不能再这么自私了。

“光一，你，你还有工作要忙吧，我知道，应该是管家先生嘱咐你来接我的……回头我跟他说，我自己一个人就可以了。”车停到剛的别墅门口，他咬了咬嘴唇，终于将自己的决定说出了口。

“唔……我还以为你要一直装傻呢。”光一的话让剛有些不安地朝座椅里缩了缩，做了几回吞咽的动作，似乎想要把已经涌到嗓子眼的酸涩和哽咽给咽回去。

“那你就当没听见好了！”剛丢下一句话就摔门离开，疾步走进了别墅。

头晕眼花，站在玄关里，剛因为大脑告诉他缺氧的假象，不由自主地加快了呼吸。

他却一点阻止的意思都没有。

就当是惩罚吧。

惩罚我贪得无厌，出言不逊。

过呼吸又不会死人。

有一双手从身后绕过来，捂住了剛的鼻子和嘴巴，帮助他控制呼吸。

“真是白羊座，性子怎么就那么急呢……”低沉的声音自身侧传来，气息吹得剛耳朵痒痒的，“对不起嘛，只是想逗逗你……不是管家让我来的哦，是我自己想来的。”

“好了，慢慢呼吸，我把手松开了。”光一声音温柔极了，简直是能让剛溺毙在这美梦中。

剛转过身，面对着光一。

“你怎么知道的……”可比起这似乎是梦境的温柔，剛却显然更关心光一为什么会知道自己的病症。

“我问了管家，他告诉我的。我应该对自己的男朋友有最基本的了解嘛，”光一的语气，颇有那么些不要脸的意味，“剛，我发现我喜欢上你了，跟我交往，好么？”

你说什么？

你说你喜欢我？

你说你想跟我交往？

我我我我真的不是在做梦吗？

剛完全傻了，都不知道要怎么反应才好，就只是瞪着一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，就这么盯着光一，眼皮都不眨。

“高兴傻了？”光一笑了，又是那种宠溺的，温柔的笑，他伸出手，轻轻捏了捏剛圆嘟嘟的脸颊。

嗯，滑溜溜的，手感真好。

“是……高兴傻了，我若是，我若是变成了个傻子，你会不会嫌弃我？”剛笑了，露出了这么多天以来的第一个笑容，眼睛里流光溢彩，比任何时候都要亮，晶莹的，闪烁的，慢慢积蓄起来的泪，又流了下来。

“你不光是个小傻子，还是个小哭包呢。”光一叹息似的说完，就抬手曲起指关节，将剛脸上的泪水抹掉，又放进嘴里舔了舔。

“咸的。”光一露出了那种孩子一样天真无辜的神色，这神色却将剛已经空荡荡的胸膛，给填得满满的，酸胀又甜美，沉甸甸，又轻飘飘。

光一上前一步，将剛轻轻抱进怀里，“你若是变傻了，我就天天宠着你，让你每天每天只知道笑，只知道开心，我不会嫌弃你，永远永远都不会。之前是我太傻，一直没有认清自己的心。我曾经被别的男人包养过，而且不止一次，和他们待在一起我都觉得恶心反胃，可你一点都没给过我这样的感觉，我甚至是喜欢和你在一个床上睡觉的。这话应该我来说，剛，我曾经做过这样的事，你会不会嫌弃我，觉得我脏，不值得你付出真心？”

“不要……”剛声音小小的。

“什么？”光一没听清。

“不要，不要再说嫌弃不嫌弃的话，你也是，我也是。我只想跟你好好的，其他的一概都不想管。这回不准再冷落我，疏远我，听到没有？”剛离开光一的怀抱，双手扳着他的脸，眼睛一瞪，语气有些恶狠狠，还有未干的泪挂在脸颊上。

奶凶奶凶的。

“我保证。”光一说完，就给了剛一个深情的吻，直将他给亲的气喘吁吁，脸红心跳。

都是正当年血气方刚的小伙子，擦枪走火简直再正常不过。

走火了怎么办？

那当然掏家伙就是干，提枪就上呗！

要不干吗，留着过年？

总之，断断续续或高亢或低婉的呻吟，一直持续到夜幕降临，别墅室内的灯自动亮起。

洗鸳鸯浴的时候又被按着做了两次，剛累极了，连自己怎么被擦干身子吹干头发都不知道，更不用说他是怎么被光一给穿上睡衣睡裤的了。

睡的那叫一个昏天黑地。

 

醒来的时候，剛就发现，他以自己一直以来的霸道姿势，头枕着光一的肩膀窝，一条胳膊横过他的胸膛，一条腿跨到他的大腿上，几乎整个人都骑在了光一身上，不知道睡了多长时间。

光一见他醒了，就把自己的半边身子给拿了出来，坐起的时候不自觉地到吸了口凉气。

“嘶——”

“光一你怎么了？”剛迅速地紧张了。

“没事……稍微有点麻……”光一边随口回答，边小心地活动自己的肩膀。

太长时间没有这么一起睡过觉了，在伯明翰的那些天，剛几乎没怎么睡过，即使是那短暂的两三个小时的睡眠，也都是光一搂着他，而不是像从前一样，剛把光一当成是人形抱枕。

看着光一有些龇牙咧嘴地活动身体，剛终于明白了，为什么一开始他们同床共枕时，每次醒过来，光一都脸色十分的不好。

被人压着睡一夜，能舒服么。

余光瞥到剛的脸色突然变得难看了，情绪以肉眼可见的速度低落下去，光一抬手就胡噜一下剛早上起来乱糟糟的头发，“早上吃什么，快说！跟木村医生约定的时间就剩下不到两个小时了！”

“啊……啊！随意，什么都行！”剛果然被转移了注意力，慌慌张张地下床奔向洗手间，边走边说。

“呐，光一，你最近都没有工作吗？”坐在车上，剛问正在开车的人。

“最近公司内部出了点问题，他们想跟我提前解约，藤原大哥这些天正在为了多讹点好处忙活着，我就闲下来咯，正好跟男朋友培养感情。”光一笑得像只狐狸。

经纪人在替他敲竹杠，甲方理亏的情况下，他们能得到的利益很多，且光一早就找好了下家，偶像少当几年对他来说没有任何损失，粉丝们完全可以接着追舞台剧演员堂本光一。

最近金钱爱情双丰收，想想都觉得开心。

“那，你以后怎么办？”

“帝国剧场老板已经答应了，用他自己的经纪公司签下我，藤原大哥也说了，会跟我一起离开现在的公司。以后我就是舞台剧演员了，也不会再像之前那么忙。”

言下之意，这样就可以多陪剛了。

剛也听懂了，有些脸红，却也暗自决定，如果光一遇到什么麻烦的话，即使是联系上父亲也要帮他解决掉。

到了晚上睡觉的时间，剛却把他原来的那个抱枕给拖了出来，将这东西放在两人中间。

“干嘛？”光一其实明知故问。

“不干嘛！睡觉！”剛凶巴巴地，却很心虚地提前闭上了眼睛。

第二天早上醒来，怀里的抱枕却换成了堂本光一。

剛大惊，干脆将光一给撵出了主卧，他不想再让光一因为他而睡不好了。

结果，怀里的抱枕再一次换成了堂本光一。

剛连他什么时候溜回来的都不知道。

“你你你，你这样睡眠质量会特别差的你知不知道？”剛简直不知道该说什么好了，都结巴了。

“可是我在另外一个房间里完全睡不着啊这样睡眠质量才差。”光一特别委屈，至少看起来像。

“……随便你吧。”

剛一点办法都没有，他也觉得不可思议，居然在光一跟他表白了之后，自己就像个小媳妇一样，事事由他，时时担心自己哪里做的会让他不舒服。

什么任性，什么霸道，什么天上地下唯我独尊，统统扔到了不知什么地方去。

原来的堂本剛用微笑的假面将自己层层包裹，不让任何人闯入自己的内心，拒绝了伤害也拒绝了温暖。

他也不知道自己是为什么，会在那个饭店的门口，恰好抬头，恰好就邂逅了陪着女孩子走出来的堂本光一，又恰好看见了他脸上挂着的那个，充满着温柔和宠溺的笑容。

暖融融的，像太阳。

剛就被这个笑容给牢牢地吸引住了，像是中了毒上了瘾一样，什么都不管，什么都不顾，一定一定要把有着这样笑容的人给弄到自己身边，他可以付出任何代价。

他有一种直觉，似乎这就是他一直在为自己寻找的救赎。

曾经有人说过剛，看起来笑呵呵的跟谁都好，实际上他就是个目中无人的家伙，谁都不会被他放在心上。

现在不同了，剛满心满眼都只剩下了一个人，堂本光一。

剛只在乎这么一个人而已，可一开始，光一并不喜欢他。因为他用那样的方式把人绑在了自己身边，还赶跑了那时候光一全心爱着的姑娘。

那也没关系，只要我努力，光一就一定能够明白我的心，就一定能够像我喜欢他一样的喜欢我的。他曾这样幼稚地认为着。

可事实就是，他把光一越推越远了，半年期满，只有用合同威胁的时候光一才会接受剛的礼物，只有剛强横的逼迫光一的时候，他才会忍气吞声地点头。剛想要的不是这个，从来都不是。

他想要光一对他笑，对他露出面对着Bella时候那种温暖的笑，他渴望的发疯，可即便要求光一给他笑一个，那也不是他想要的那个笑容。

巨大的失望带来的就是更加出格的举动，更加任性的要求和命令，也将光一推得更远。

剛跟谁都不曾说过喜欢和爱，等他想告诉光一的时候，对方却已经不相信了。

这是从那个储物间里被带出来，自医院里醒过来的剛，想清楚的一件事——

不是自己的，终究是求不来。

光一并没有任何理由喜欢上一个肆意妄为只依着自己心意行事完全不考虑他人感受的人，早就该看清楚的，可偏偏要在受到巨大伤害后，才能明白。

剛怕了。

他怕自己会再去找光一，把自己被恶作剧的责任都推到光一身上，明明并不是他的错。

他怕自己会对光一提出更加过分的要求，压迫他，甚至可能囚禁他。

他怕自己因为光一而发疯发狂，变成像他母亲一样可怕的人。

他怕自己留在东京的话，总会忍不住去找光一。

所以剛逃了，逃到伯明翰，逃到地球的另一端，离光一远远的。

我已经懂了，该放下心中的执念了。

反正我的人生，从一开始就没有任何希望。

我一定是上辈子犯了不可饶恕的罪，今生老天才会惩罚我，得不到想要的爱。即使得到，也注定会失去。

在伯明翰的那两个来月，不知道什么时候该睡觉，不知道什么时候该吃饭，因为轻度低血糖晕倒了好几次，只有那时候清醒过来才会想起，自己已经很久没有进食了。

什么都不想干，对什么都没兴趣，只想消失。

连死都没动力。

剛也知道这样的状态很危险，可他懒得去管。

光一却来了。

把他从悬崖边岸上给拉了回去。

不仅如此，回到东京后，还跟剛说，我喜欢你。

他确实高兴傻了。

还以为这辈子都听不到这句话了。

连自己都在鄙视自己，还要一厢情愿到什么时候。

我不管你是出于什么目的说出来的这句话，你可不能反悔。

永远永远都不能反悔。

直到我不喜欢你了，也不能反悔。

这辈子都别指望我不喜欢你。

下辈子也要继续缠着你。

你，你不许厌烦我。

可是这些，剛却没胆子大咧咧地说出来了。

他怕自己的任性，真的惹了光一的厌烦。

甚至连睡觉的时候抱着光一，都不敢了。

怕他睡不好，怕他肩膀疼，怕这怕那，唯恐再次被疏远。

他的惴惴不安，光一全都看在眼里。

晚上再睡觉的时候，抱枕倒是没再上床，剛很自觉地缩在一边，后背对着光一，为了让他能睡个好觉。

至于剛自己，睡不着就睡不着吧，一晚上不睡也没什么大不了，我也该学着体谅别人了。

可他却被光一给抱在了怀里。

“我突然发现，抱着人睡真挺舒服的……”光一闭着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔，然后就安静了下来。

剛最初的僵硬和紧绷，在感觉到身边的人睡着后，也渐渐放松了下来。小心动了动，光一却下意识地又搂了他一下。

彻底不敢乱动了，担心吵醒光一。

枕着对方的一条胳膊，听着光一均匀绵长的呼吸，剛也迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

再后来，抱和被抱的关系就调了过来。

 

事实证明，有了爱情的滋润，抑郁情绪会离开的更快一些。

一个月的集中治疗后，剛总算是基本恢复了活力。

换句话说，那个任性爱撒娇的麻烦精回来了。

不过这一次，光一却再没了之前那种敬而远之的态度。

换了一个角度，换了一个身份再来看，没出息的前爱豆脑子里只剩下了一句话——

“好可爱！”

你看，男人就是这么肤浅的动物，只要叼回自个儿窝里，就剩下夸夸夸了。

光一最近日子过得清闲，成功和前公司解约，带着藤原捞到的一大票好处加上藤原本人，转投剧场老板的经纪公司，专心做舞台剧演员。

不仅如此，对方因为有着剛这边的关系，跟他签的合同条约都十分宽松。

申请了几个月的休整，新闻发布会一结束，光一就专心陪男朋友。

他决定搬回来和剛同居后，剛就和他进行了一场彻夜长谈。

小少爷把自己的过去，都原原本本毫无隐瞒地告诉了光一。

“所以，现在改主意也来得及。我的成长经历太特殊，这些影响肯定是会跟着我一辈子的。你可以跟我谈几年恋爱，不用非得搬进来，到时候我觉得和你在一起腻了，分手……分手也不会那么麻烦。”

剛肯定不知道，自己说这些话的时候，眼睛里是含着泪花的。

最后这段话本来光一听得还挺生气的，可看着剛要哭不哭的小模样，心就软得一塌糊涂。

“那我就只能努力再努力，争取你一辈子都不会觉得腻。”将剛抱在怀里，光一用了点力气的揉着他的脑袋，认真承诺。

“……你可别忘了你今天说的话。”剛吸了吸鼻子，哽咽道。

“不会的，要不我就把它纹身上。”

“别闹……”

光一没让剛知道，早在去伯明翰之前，这些过往，他就已经知晓。剛没问过木村，知不知道光一为什么去伯明翰，木村也就没提他曾经找过光一。

在这一点上，木村和光一十分默契，他们都不想让剛以为，光一去伯明翰，连带着之后的表白，是因为同情和怜悯，而不是喜欢和爱。

其实早在去英国之前，就对你有了不一样的感情，只是英国之行，让我确定了自己的心意而已。

我没有怜悯你，也没有同情你。

我是心疼你，想代你受苦。

 

十五年后。

东京都帝国剧场。

后台。

“剛先生！”“剛先生！”七嘴八舌的问好声自乱糟糟的走廊里响起。

“藤原大哥，光一呢？”剛对着那些年轻的孩子们点头示意，看见从休息室里出来的经纪人，赶紧问。

“在洗澡，估计马上就洗好了。”经纪人回答完，就侧身将门口让出来，很贴心地让剛进去了。

关上门后，还帮着轰走了一票围过来看热闹的小子们。

“去去去，人家来找自己老公，你们边上去！”

“光一前辈和堂本社长真是恩爱啊，演出结束还来接。”一个刚和自己女朋友吵完架的年轻演员，酸溜溜道。

“你成天这么酸，难怪和女朋友吵架。”共演者嘲笑他。

“滚！”当事人恼羞成怒，追着他打。

外面的鸡飞狗跳，丝毫没有影响休息室里的安静温馨。

“不是说明天才从新西兰飞回来吗，怎么提前了一天？”洗完澡的光一，揽着躺在他怀里的剛坐在沙发上，颇为心疼地问。

和光一同居后不久，剛就一改吃喝玩乐万事不管的态度，主动要求去父亲的公司上班，从最普通的小职员干起，用了十五年的时间，终于坐到了副总裁的位置。

这期间的种种辛苦，老实说，要是没有光一在一旁支持鼓励，他根本挺不下来。

心理状态时好时坏，压力太大的时候也曾想过一了百了，但总的来说，因为有了心灵支柱，也随着年龄的增长和日渐成熟，剛去找木村的频率，已经越来越低了。

“会议提前结束了，待在那边没什么意思，我就赶回来了……”剛闭着眼睛，享受着光一给他的按摩。

结婚十二年，剛渐渐不再是没什么安全感，需要时时刻刻光一来陪的小少爷了，可已经成为帝国剧场著名座长之一的光一，却有越来越黏人的架势。

不论剛在什么地方工作开会，都无视时差，一天一个电话雷打不动，电话打不通就发邮件，邮件不回就急得火上房似的找人。剛无数次会议中关机再开机后被蜂拥而至的邮件给搞得恼火，也曾为此跟光一吵过架。

可气生完，架吵完，光一却坚决不改，下次照旧。

剛心里清楚是自己在伯明翰时候的状态吓坏了光一，尽管对方从没提过，却总会在超过24小时联系不上人后紧张不已。

发火生气全都没用，剛也就听之任之了。

反正又不能因为这种破事就离婚。

“下周是我们的纪念日了，想去哪玩？”光一停下按摩的手，低声问剛。

“嗯……去泡温泉吧，你也放松一下，都四十岁的人了，还这么拼命，不知道保护自己。要不你把滚楼梯那场戏给去了吧，换成别的，搞得每次你演这个的时候我都没法来看，就怕在现场心疼忍不住跑上台把你揪下去……”

剛嗓音黏糊糊地抱怨着，坐了起来。

结婚这么多年，剛也学会关心人，体贴人了。

笨手笨脚的学做饭，烧坏了好几口锅，现在厨艺居然还不错。

最开始连自己的领带都不会打，现在光一出席什么活动，只要剛在家，服装搭配都是他做的，还学会了好几种领带领结的打法，以应付不同的场合。

其实不止光一会给剛打电话发邮件，剛也会同样联系光一，要他记得吃饭，排练不要太拼命……只是对方的频率实在太高，以至于剛的问候和叮嘱都掺在光一的那通电话和邮件里了。

爱情，真的拥有改变一个人的力量。

“好，你说什么就是什么……”光一嘴上应着，眼神却顺着剛的衬衫领子滑了下去。

“别闹，你净在嘴上敷衍我……”现在对方一喘气恨不得剛就知道他在想什么，有些恼火地准备将第二颗扣子系起来。

“没闹……我很认真的……”连呼吸都粗重了些，挡开剛想要系扣子的手，单手解开剩下的扣子，滑进衬衫里头，拉开背心领子，就要揉上去。

“还说没闹！我累死了，睡够了再做！”剛没好气地拍开了光一不老实的手，坚决果断地将扣子都系好了。

“好吧，听太太的。”光一撇了撇嘴，语气有点委屈。不过下一秒就笑了起来，“那亲一下？我都一周没见你了。”

“就亲一下，其他的不许做！”剛攥着光一的手，不让他继续乱动。

“好的好的！其他的一概不做，我保证！”

“真乖！”剛笑眯眯地环上了光一的脖子，凑近了他。

“是太太教的好……”

用力搂着剛的腰，扣着剛的后脑勺，光一将剛吻得几乎喘不上气来。

绵长的接吻过后，剛坐在光一的大腿上，两人拥抱着，享受着小别后的重逢。

“回家吧，估计外面人也散得差不多了。”良久，光一提议道。

“嗯，回家。”

剛被放在沙发上，等光一换好衣服，就和他一起离开了休息室。

 

夜色中，灯火阑珊的东京街头，一辆大红色的法拉利，在引擎的轰鸣声里，沿着公路，飞驰而去。

法拉利在一个红灯的十字路口停下了。

窗外的楼体上，挂着光一的巨幅海报，以及上演剧目的名字，“Endless Shock”。

窗内的本尊，则趁着短暂的红灯间隙，又在那张三角形的可爱嘴唇上，印下了一个吻。

 

——Fin


End file.
